Time Travellers
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: A spin-off of a Doctor Who and SpongeBob SquarePants crossover that takes them from SpongeBob's home to all over the cosmos. Series 1 has all been published, Series 2 has all been published and Series 3 is in the process of being written to end the series. Rated T overall with one M prequel because of no-censorship of vore.
1. S1E1: Death Awakening

Time Travellers  
1x01  
Death Awakening

The episode begins with the titles of the show.

The episode continues with a shot of the Earth turning as we zoom in onto the sea level to the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is whistling at his workplace whilst Squidward is giving out orders of Krabby Patties.

"I love this job and I don't want to go!" SpongeBob comments as he looks at the hole where Squidward and SpongeBob give a conversation as SpongeBob sees someone with a long brown coat with a brown pinstripe and white shirt combination with brown trousers sprint away. "Squidward? Did you see that person with that cool long coat?"

"No." Squidward disagrees.

"Tell me when you find him." SpongeBob requests.

"Alright then." Squidward moans.

SpongeBob then gets on with his frying before he hears a sizzling sound near the back door. SpongeBob opens the door and there's nothing.

"I must be hearing things." SpongeBob says.

One of the customers bites into a Krabby Patty and then starts to groan in a zombie way, Squidward is fast asleep as someone throws a chair at SpongeBob. SpongeBob closes his eyes as someone grabs his hands.

"Come on, then!" A male voice tells him as he is the person that SpongeBob saw in the long brown coat takes him around the back door. "There seems to be a large quantity of possessed fish in the restaurant. Are okay, Mister...?"

"SpongeBob." SpongeBob names himself.

"I'm sure I've heard you somewhere. So, zombies... They're not gaseous at all. Living, breathing, zombies." The man describes the zombies to SpongeBob.

"But how can there be zombies from a fast food chain?" The yellow sponge inquires.

"SpongeBob, do you know anything about the distributor of the burger meat?" The man asks SpongeBob.

"Err... I'll ask my boss." SpongeBob says. "By the way. What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, nothing else." The Doctor introduces himself as he gives a wink.

SpongeBob goes back inside and opens the door of Mr Krabs's office. The boss is working at his desk.

"Sir... Who distributes our burgers?" He asks his boss.

"The Bikini Bottom Beefy Burgers Limited." The krustacean replies.

"Thanks, sir!" His employee comments as he sprints back to the Doctor, who's still waiting outside. "I've got it. Bikini Bottom Beefy Burgers Limited."

"Thank you, by the way. Have you got a car?" The Doctor asks him as they later arrive at the company. "They do like to advertise themselves. Come on, let's get inside."

"You need access from a restaurant chain to get inside there." SpongeBob tells him.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm here for everything." The Doctor comments as he and SpongeBobcome inside through the double doors and they see a receptionist behind a desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist questions the Doctor and SpongeBob.

"Mister SpongeBob SquarePants and John Smith to sign in." The Doctor lies as the receptionist looks at the clock, it's 2:06pm.

"Just go through that door on the right of you two." The receptionist tells them.

As they go out, the receptionist calls the head of the company. The Doctor and SpongeBob search their way to the head of the company as they luckily find the door with the CEO inside. "Oh, that was easy."

"Took a couple of doors." SpongeBob comments.

"Now. Before you two get called out of the building. What do you want?" The CEO complains to them.

"Straight to the point. Your burgers seem to have a chemical in them which turn them into dead or alive zombies." The Doctor explains about the burger.

"I'm sorry, sir. We never put 'any' chemicals in our beef. However, it's a 'different' meat to the others." The CEO lies to him.

"You don't mean?!" SpongeBob asks him.

"Alien meat." He reveals.

"Oh yes and it's a alien meat that I know of. That makes it all the more useful for me and you." The Doctor says as he is pointing at SpongeBob.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to let you two go." The CEO tells them.

"Oh. That's okay." The Doctor thanks him as he leaves the CEO's office with SpongeBob.

He then starts to run towards the main part of the building. He starts to sonic the place, destroying the machinery and starting to blow up the place. SpongeBob keeps a hold of the Doctor's hands as they run out of the building and see it explode from afar.

"There you go, nothing to meat. Come on, let's get to somewhere safe." The Doctor says as They walk away from the destroyed building as the CEO twitches.

"You will never destroy us." The CEO says.

The Doctor gets SpongeBob to the Tardis.

"So, what's this?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Well, take a look." He tells him as the Doctor opens the doors to the Tardis console, SpongeBob is flabbergasted.

"It's a wooden spaceship and it's bigger on the inside! It's a bigger and better interior design than my house." SpongeBob describes the inside for himself.

"So, want a first trip?" The Doctor asks him.

"Wherever I like?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Sure." The Doctor agrees as he closes the doors. "Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?"

"No." SpongeBob disagrees.

"Off we go then." The Doctor says as the Tardis dematerializes with a big jolt. They hold on for dear life.

"Blimey, it's really bumpy." SpongeBob complains.

"Welcome aboard, SpongeBob SquarePants." The Doctor welcomes him

"It's my own pleasure, Doctor." SpongeBob says as the Tardis ends up travelling through the time vortex as the episode ends.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Finally done this. I loved making this series (more the end of this first season and the WHOLE of the second season.).**

 **But the first part of the first season was okay, just I hadn't got to my stride of writing the big awesome stories of episodes like** _ **The Other Lord of Time, Dystopia, Empire of the Wolf,**_ **and many others.**

 **But I'll make a kind of commentary track for these episodes.**

 **I promise guys.**

 **The Geek In Heaven - November 3rd, 2016**


	2. Prequel 1: Living In The States

TT | Series One | Episode Two | Prequel | Living in the States

 **August 24** **th** **, 1963**  
 **America**

"So, what are you doing out here?"

" _I'm here to find a new life."_

"What, out here in the States?! You do know what happened last year?"

" _Yeah. But I couldn't live in Britain all my life."_

"You'll never fit here."

" _It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm one of the Reds."_

"I could assume it. You could be a English working for them undercover."

" _Yeah? Because that would work. I would have killed you by now if I was."_

"Still doesn't prove that you're not."

" _I don't need proof."_

"Which says you are. Any man who doesn't have proof is one of them."

" _But any man can lie."_

"That is true. I could be one."

Pause.

" _Are you one?"_

"No!"

" _Then don't assume that I'm one then."_

"Alright then…"

" _Do you feel something coming?"_

"No, why?"

" _Because I do… and it's going to change the world."_

"When you start talking sense, come back here. If you don't… Then don't come here again."


	3. S1E2: Brief Returns

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Two**  
 **Brief Returns**

The episode begins as we see a knife being thrown to wall as a shadow of a person can be seen in the blade of the knife. Meanwhile, in the Tardis - SpongeBob is still hanging on to the console with the Doctor still piloting it from the previous episode.

"Oww... This a really bumpy ride." SpongeBob comments.

The Tardis comes to a halt, and SpongeBob falls to the floor.

"Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Of course and guess what? I failed. So, stop complaining." The Doctor answers him.

"So, where are we?" SpongeBob asks the location.

"A brave new world." The Doctor says as they exit out of the Tardis to a street in America. "But judging by the location, it could be either the 1940's, the middle of the 1960's or the late 1980's to earliest point of the 1990's."

The Beatles starts playing on the radio near them.

"Definitely the middle of the 1960's. That's the Beatles. I love the Beatles or is that everyone?" SpongeBob comments on the Beatles playing.

"I think everyone does." The Doctor says as he chuckles about SpongeBob's fact.

They duck when a fork is thrown at them. A man in the shadows comes out with an British accent.

"Damn it. I need to stop throwing forks. Excuse me, sirs." The man apoligizes as he grabs the fork. "Can I ask, who you customers are?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is SpongeBob." The Doctor introduces himself and his friend SpongeBob to this man.

"A Doctor, you say? Well..." The man begins as he coughs. "I'm getting a bit of chest damage here and there."

"Sorry. I'm not 'that' kind of Doctor. More a scientist. So. May I ask you, what's your name?" The Doctor corrects himself as he asks this man's name.

"Richard. Richard Field." The man reveals his name.

"Nice name." SpongeBob comments.

"Defiantly." The Doctor agrees with him.

"I think we better start doing something about this case." Richard evaluates as he shows the two the briefcase that he had.

"How about you come inside here?" The Doctor asks him as he pointing at the Tardis, parked alongside the three.

"But. Doctor, sir? Aren't the police supposed to be using that?" Richard asks him.

"I've bought it off their hands." The Doctor says as he opens the doors of the Tardis. SpongeBob and then followed by Richard.

"Surprised?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Not really. America's vastly different than back home. Being 1963, that and all." Richard jokes about the size of the Tardis and America.

"Sorry, 1963?" The Doctor asks him about the year.

"Yes. 1963." Richard agrees.

"November?"

"Of course, it was cold out there." Richard says about the tempreature.

"I'm going to guess, the 23rd?" SpongeBob inquires about the date.

"That's this Saturday. It's Monday." Richard corrects him.

"Thank..." The Doctor says.

"So, what are you going to do?" Richard asks him.

The Doctor grabs a wire from beneath the Tardis console.

"Stab the cable with the briefcase's end and track it down."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just nod whenever there is a space." SpongeBob tells him.

"Cheers." Richard thanks SpongeBob as the Doctor checks the Tardis scanner, he bangs the console and finds it.

"The briefcase wants to let us go to November 24th, 1963. Two days after Kennedy was assassinated. Good." The Doctor explains.

"Why, do you think is it good?" Richard asks him.

"I'm not a very good person with the date on November 23rd, 1963. It's a date I've mostly fiddled with all the time." The Doctor says as he starts to get the Tardis materialize out of the Monday 18th and into Sunday 24th of November, 1963. The Doctor unplugs the plug from the Tardis. "We've arrived. Out there is the place that the briefcase has taken us all."

The three adventurers run out of the Tardis and outside is a group that is going to gun down the trio. They get tied up and shown about the briefcase.

 _"You. Have stumbled in on the right place with the right time. Since the Cuban missile launch last year. We have wanted to find alien technology and harness it for our own means."_

"Don't you mean? Sell it for a high bid price to make sure you get profit." The Doctor says.

 _"How do you know this?"_

"You probably have the IQ of a James Bond villain." SpongeBob tells him.

The leader opens the briefcase as a sonic emitted object is used to give a migraine to the others, only Richard is hit as well as the other solders. The leader stops it. The soldiers drop down dead.

 _"That was the lowest frequency and now they are dead. Why?"_

"Maybe because I used this?" The Doctor asks as he shows the leader, the sonic screwdriver as the leader runs away. The Doctor uses the sonic to untie SpongeBob and Richard. The Doctor runs upstairs as the leader ends upstairs as he finds a room with only a window as he stops a couple of steps before the window as it is smashed. "Now, sir. You've got two choices - Come with me or you find your own way."

 _"I'm sorry but my own way is better, see you as you Destroy us."_

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor says.

 _"Goodbye."_

He jumps out of the window as the Doctor kneels to himself.

"No..." The Doctor breathes as he comes downstairs as he goes back into the cupboard with the Tardis in. SpongeBob and Richard come into the Tardis.

"So, where is the leader?" SpongeBob asks the location.

"Time we moved on." The Doctor says.

"You didn't answer my question." SpongeBob says.

"I said. Time we moved on." The Doctor disagrees with SpongeBob.

The episode ends with the Tardis disappearing out of 1963.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's some behind the scenes stuff from this episode.**

 **\- A couple of the original titles were, "Back To The Past"; "The Briefcase From Hell Itself" and "The Secret of The World".**

 **\- Richard Field was originally a woman from the 70's. And then Lilithena came through and I had to make a male companion for the early part of the series.**

 **\- I watched a couple of old James Bond's whilst making this episode, intending to the reference later on in the episode.**

 **\- Originally this episode was going to be written by someone different than me. But the problem was that he wasn't able to come in for the writing week of this episode.**

 **\- The final act of the episode that is in November 24th was suppoused to be in 2013. Like it had been traced down, but I had forgot the idea of that whilst I was finishing up the episode, so that's what you get.**

 **I might tell you some more on the way... espically about an episode that was cut of the first season that means something to the change of the overall plot in the last half of the season.**

 **The Geek In Heaven**  
 **November 6th, 2016.**


	4. S1E3: The Storm In The Cracks

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Three**  
 **The Storm In The Cracks**

The pre-credits shows footage from the Doctor Who episodes, The Long Game; Bad Wolf and The Parting Of The Ways. The titles begin and then a caption appears after the titles saying '200,200.' The Tardis materlizes on Floor 31.

The Doctor, of course comes out of course of the Tardis, followed by Richard and SpongeBob.

"This is very familiar. I think I've been to this place before." The Doctor says, trying to remember.

"It really doesn't matter. It's still cool in it's own right." SpongeBob disagrees with him.

"A spaceship, that is cool. Much better than going to see the end of the '66 World Cup. Even though I would have still been a better person to keep my height and length to wait for it." Richard comments.

"No, but... this is a very familiar spaceship." The Doctor reminds himself yet again as he turns around and sees the massive logo of Floor 31. "Oh, now I get it. What year is it?"

He runs forwards to the floor computer that shows the year as 200, 200.

"Ah. Another 100 years have passed."

"Doctor, you're now not making sense. Considering me." Richard tells him as he sits down on a seat that has been left.

"This is spacestation both named Satellite Five and the Game Station. I came here around 200 years ago when they were broadcasting the general news, to you and me like BBC One and their BBC News. There was an alien called the Jagraffess and I destroyed it but this destroyed the news part of Satellite Five and then they played Game shows, again being the equivalent to Bravo and The Crystal Maze but thanks to an invasion around 100 years ago - the Game Station would have closed overnight but someone has been keeping it here. For something over than television." The Doctor explains to him.

Outside of the Game Station is a completely different spaceship near it.

"Right, we need to analyses the threat this time with the technology with the broadcast signal from... Floor 500!" The Doctor says as he finds the nearby lift and sonics the controls to let them travel up to Floor 500 with SpongeBob and Richard. They wait until they arrive at 500. It's empty and no one is working at the terminals which was the difference in The Parting Of The Ways.

"So, the terminals aren't working since whenever. But why leave them like this?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Well... As I gather, someone else may be using the station as a receiver." The Doctor says as he uses the sonic screwdriver to boost the damper signal blocking the real enemy. "No. They cannot be... It's the Sontarans."

The Doctor links up a video-link with the Sontaran spaceship. Ala, like in The Poison Sky.

"Which Sontaran fleet I am addressing to?"

The general lifts his helmet visor to address one of the Sontaran's greatest enemies.

"I am General Scholt of the Twelfth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Our race has heard the most about your victories against our race." General Scholt says.

"What's you favorite? ATMOS? No, sorry. Got carried away there. What are you doing in the year 200.200? That is ages away from the 'present day' of the Earth that you know of in your invasions." The Doctor answers them.

"The war with our main enemy, the Rutans had to be completed before we could invade the planet since the age of 2009AD. We tried an attempt in the year 2150AD but the planet was deflecting our weapons." General Scholt explains the complications of their plans.

"Daleks." The Doctor whispers.

"As the war had finished long after. We used the spacestation that you are located on, 100 years after the previous invasion." Scholt continues.

"Daleks, again." The Doctor whispers again.

"We plan to kill the rest of the surviving human beings living on the planet to restore it as another planet for the Sontaran race to reproduce and fight off our other foes, the Daleks and of course, you. Doctor." Scholt finishes up his explaination.

The screen is turned off and the Doctor turns to his companions.

"So, the Sontarans want to use the Earth for that, but there's loads of other planets by now they can use. I'll have to stop them." The Doctor says as he stands up as he starts to walk back to the lift, not caring about anything else on a whim of his mind. SpongeBob and Richard miss the first lift as they wait for the second lift to come for them. The Doctor goes back to the Tardis, hangs his coat on a piece of coral as he gets something from the interbowels of the Tardis console. He sets the Tardis going as SpongeBob and Richard see him leave, for the third time.

"I hate it when he does that." SpongeBob says.

"Suppose he won't come back?" Richard inquires.

"He's the Doctor, he always does." SpongeBob says.

"No, but. Suppose he doesn't - what will we do without him?" Richard asks him again, but in a diffferent sort of manner.

"That's the disappointment of it, once he's gone. That's it..." SpongeBob answers him.

The Doctor gathers his thoughts inside of his lonely time travelling ship as he reaches the Sontaran battle fleet. He grabs his weapon out of the Tardis.

"So, the coward reveals his rather true self. Doctor: I have a weapon here, and I'm not afraid to use it." Scholt tells him as the Doctor cocks the weapon in his hands, letting it ready for any attack. "The user of no weapons holds one in his hands and tries to become a different form."

He pulls the trigger as it releases a gateway to the Time Vortex in their presence.

The Doctor returns to the Floor where Richard and SpongeBob lie and gets them back inside of the Tardis.

SpongeBob and Richard go somewhere where the Doctor cannot hear them.

"You suppose the Doctor has been killing people than saving himself, it looks like he wants to destroy them and us." SpongeBob says.

"True. The Sontareuns didn't deserve it." The Doctor tells him.

"But he knew them well. Must be a revenge story for him." The episode ends as the Doctor looks at the screen on his Tardis console, scanning Richard as it strikes positive, then negative and then loops the two possibilities.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **Oooo... you want more behind the scenes?**

 **\- The episode was ghost written by JamesAdventures, who wrote episode 6, 7 and 8. I asked him could you write a quick story that would be in the opening half and he gave me this in about a day later.**

 **\- For the sake of people not knowing how many travels SpongeBob and Richard have done. It's 5 for SpongeBob. 4 for Richard.**

 **\- Both Dalek references were supplied by me.**

 **\- This story was always going to be the one before the two parter, but in one version, it was going to be in the later half when Patrick joined along. But it didn't make sense.**

 **\- This is my third least favourite story in the first season.**

 **The Geek In Heaven**  
 **November 6th, 2016.**


	5. S1E4: Friends of Magic in Witchcraft

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Four**  
 **The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft**

Night falls on Equestia, the ponies are in the sleep status as in the kingdom. Whilst in the quarters of the castle of Equestia, a psycho in the prisons starts calling out.

"He's coming! Oh, he's a coming!" This pony mentions as in his eyes, a glimpse of the Doctor is seen as the first five seconds of the title theme sounds before the titles show as after them.

The Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard are sitting patiently in the Tardis.

"Why do we need to wait?" Richard inquires.

"It's charging." The Doctor says.

"In space?" SpongeBob asks the possibilties of charging in space.

"Yes." The Doctor agrees.

The Tardis then gets trapped and starts to move and scrape through a unknown time rift that they have found, the Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard try their hardest to grab a hold onto the Tardis console as they can.

"What the hell, did you do...?" SpongeBob asks him.

"I don't know, SpongeBob. We must have discovered a rouge time rift somewhere." The Doctor notes.

"A rouge time rift? How come a time rift be rouge?" Richard inquires.

"Well, by putting us in a undiscovered universe or undiscovered place." The Doctor tells them.

The Tardis then finally stops while the Doctor runs out.

He then walks outside of the machine, it's a forest with a crowd full of trees.

"Now, why would the Tardis even send us here, then." The Doctor whispers.

The rest of the crew walk out, surprised to see a cartoon pony in front of them.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen the Doctor? He's got a brown coat with trainers on." Richard asks the pony in front of them turns around to see two other ponies, one a sort of grey colour and the other in a yellow-ish colour. "No sir, I am really asking."

"It's me, Richard. We've gone to Equestia." The Doctor says.

"Well, how do you know it then?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor.

"I read it in a book once. Come on, let's find some people." The Doctor answers him.

They start to go walking until the Doctor gets bored and starts running.

"Now we're getting somewhere." SpongeBob comments.

"Well, we are always going somewhere, even if nothing to him or you is happening." Richard comments.

"The Doctor changes everyone, even if you don't know it." SpongeBob says.

The town is near to halfway full and halfway empty of people that are walking about as the Doctor runs through and talks to an apple cart owner.

"Hello, excuse me? Do you know of the dungeons?" The Doctor inquires.

"Well, you kind of are asking one of the wrong people, but it may be in the castle." An apple cart owner says.

"Cheers." The Doctor thanks him.

"Would you like an apple?" He inquires.

"Sure. If it isn't poisoned." The Doctor comments.

"I got you there, sir."

The Doctor grabs something out of his pocket of his pinstripe coat and the cart owner gives him an apple, the Doctor runs away from the cart owner as the cart owner sees the payment which is a scrunched up note saying 'I O U, $1'.

The Doctor ends up near the Equestian castle.

"Excuse me, sir. No unauthorized..." A guard reminds the Doctor.

"I know." The Doctor agrees as he shows him the psychic paper.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, sir." The guard apoligizes.

The Doctor walks closer in the castle and hears some whispering coming from the castle dungeons. He runs down as the stairs to dungeons as he grabs the sonic screwdriver to open the door to one of the prison cells.

"What is your name?" The Doctor inquires.

"I... i... i've never known my true name. But, I know my true intentions." The Pyscho Pony says.

"So, what are they?" The Doctor inquires.

"To destroy this world and the habitants on it!" The pony reveals to him.

The jail crumbles as the Pyscho Pony grows in strength and size as the Doctor looks at the Pyscho Pony.

"Damn." The Doctor says.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **You want some BTS? I'll give you BTS.**

 **-Last minute, this two parter was. I had a really different one, but somehow that ran past me.**

 **-Was on holiday the week after this, that's why this is short and 5 was delayed by about 2 weeks.**

 **-The Apple Cart Owner was based off JamesAdventures.**

 **-This was made at the height of my fandom of MLP (since then, the show has passed me by then.). So I did this for them.**

 **-The different artwork to sight comes back in Empire of the Wolf and more subtly in The Magician, The Apprentice and the Superstar.**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **NOVEMBER 7TH, 2016.**


	6. S1E5: The Pantheon of Discord

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One Episode Five**  
 **The Pantheon of Discord**

The episode starts with a recap of episode 4.

 _"He's coming! Oh, he's a coming!" Pyscho Pony says._

 _The Tardis then gets trapped and starts to move and scrape through a unknown time rift that they have found, the Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard try their hardest to grab a hold onto the Tardis console as they can._

 _"What the hell, did you do...?" SpongeBob inquires._

 _"I don't know, SpongeBob. We must have discovered a rouge time rift somewhere." The Doctor asks SpongeBob._

 _The Doctor walks closer in the castle and hears some whispering coming from the castle dungeons._

 _He runs down as the stairs to dungeons as he grabs the sonic screwdriver to open the door to one of the prison cells._

 _"What is your name?" The Doctor asks it._

 _"I... i... i've never known my true name. But, I know my true intentions." The Pyscho Pony says._

 _"So, what are they?" The Doctor inquires._

 _"To destroy this world and the habitants on it!" The Pyscho Pony says._

 **-!-**

The jail crumbles as the Pyscho Pony grows in strength and size as the Doctor looks at the Pyscho Pony.

"Oh how I've missed my true form." The Demon comments.

"But you're destroying the place." The Doctor complains.

"It doesn't matter about the inhabitants, they can die along with everyone else in the universe's." The Demon says.

"You were the one who brought the Tardis here?" The Doctor asks it.

"Your time machine has so much power and so much imagination." The Demon describes the Tardis.

"And you want that? As your consort to destroy this world, your imagination to kill and destroy this world for conquest." The Doctor asks.

"Very exactly." The Demon accepts his comment.

"No, you're not going to do that, I will stop you." The Doctor chuckles, then disagrees.

"No, you can't. You're just an ordinary being of this world." The Demon disaproves of the Doctor from Equestria.

"I'm the Doctor from a long away planet called Gallifrey, I'm 903 and i'm a time traveler." The Doctor describes himself.

"I'm scared. of nothing." The Physco Pony says,

Outside of the castle, we can see it crumbling apart - SpongeBob and Richard are taking a break with some coffee at a nearby coffee shop.

SpongeBob notices the destruction of the castle and puts the money down, signaling to Richard that they have to leave as they start galloping away to the crumbling castle.

"So what is it this time?" Richard inquires.

"Something like a castle blowing up." SpongeBob tells him.

"How do you know it's him?"

The day someone says that and he's not there is the day either the world ends or I'll be laughing." SpongeBob comments.

"It's going to be the day where the world lives." Richard disagrees.

They arrive at the castle as it crumbles and gallop in, listening on the laughing of the Pyscho Pony Demon as they gallop into the prisons.

"Hello, Doc." SpongeBob greets him.

"I don't like when people call me Doc. It's the Doctor and I don't have to be called after Bugs Bunny and be called Doctor Bugs. Wait a minute, that name would never fit me." The Doctor explains about his distate of the name SpongeBob has given him.

"What is this thing here?" Richard inquires as he points at the Demon.

"A demon, part of the Pantheon of Discord." The Doctor says.

"A name for our band?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Yes, sure. But the demon is only at a level 2 demon. The next level will be taking it's town's normal life into hands and draining each of the life's." The Doctor explains.

"How do you know?" Richard inquires.

"One of my friends have referenced them. I won't name him because he isn't here. But you wouldn't like to meet him, he's tempt on It's a Wonderful Life kind of magic." The Doctor says.

"Good film that." Richard comments.

Lasers appear from other places hit the demon.

"Who do you think is doing it?" SpongeBob asks about the lazers.

"I don't mind, it's a useful distraction to get us back to the Tardis." The Doctor says.

The team get away from the castle as the lasers are killing the creature as it blows up and all the chunks of it's body land near places.

The team run inside of the Tardis as it starts to power up.

"One more minute and we'll be out of here." The Doctor says.

The Tardis starts to shoot into the sky as it arrives a couple of feet away from the rouge rift.

"There is our quick access to Equestia gone. Good riddance."

"Doctor? Can I ask you of a quick favor?" Richard inquires.

"Sure."

He whispers in the Doctor's ear which makes him sniffle a little bit.

"For me." Richard mentions.

"We're taking you home?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I've had the best of times, lads but I think that will be enough." Richard reveals.

"Setting the destination to London, England, Earth. Around November 14th." The Doctor notes.

"The day near I left." Richard says.

The Tardis arrives in the eastern part of London. It isn't known specifically where the Tardis has arrived, Richard leaves as he waves around.

"He's going to live for decades." SpongeBob says.

"Sorry, but he's going to die in 1973 due to his chest problems." The Doctor corrects him.

"Okay, should have not asked." SpongeBob says.

"Yeah. Come on." The Doctor agrees.

The Tardis dematerlisises as on a wall, Destroy us is scrawled as the episode ends.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **BTS as usual?**

 **-The title is based upon a very short band that I named and was part of for a year, the band lasted around half a year later. The band named was The Panethon To Discorded, it was a small band and we never got anywhere with it.**

 **-Richard was supposed to be back in a later episode of the first and the second season.**

 **-Richard lives and is dropped off in Manchester. He dies in 1973, which is a unitentional Life on Mars reference.**

 **-I spell Pyscho wrong because it is the one word I always get wrong. No matter how man try.**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **NOVEMBER 8TH, 2016**

 **p.s - you're all fucked america today.**


	7. Prequel 2: Changed My Life

**Time Travellers | Series One | Episode Six Prequel |** **My Life is Changed**

That day, I woke up.

Like usual. I usually woke up feeling like an idiot without a cause.

So, I turned on the television, hopefully I can find something if I watch it.

Nothing, stupid and wait a minute... and an actual minute and fifty-six seconds.

Then it came on.

I don't think anyone had watched the channel before I did, but this was an advertisement for a brain adjustments.

I can't remember at all if I had seen this company or heard of it before.

They mostly kept it in the dark for me.

But, I kept that advertisement in mind... espically as SpongeBob was gone for a while.

So, as soon as I saw that advert.

I just jumped at the feeling of doing something for no reason.

I really was thinking whilst walking towards the place that I would do this for SpongeBob.

The place was called Brain. Inc, Brain Incorporated.

Cool name for invading aliens. You couldn't think of anything inventive and secretive to hide the fact that aliens are using it to do stuff with people.

But I didn't know that before I came there.

I signed in for a quick appointment, the creator was glad to see me. Prehaps because he was going to eat me or something.

Turns out, before or after I was gassed.

My brain was adjusted.

And now I am here. This "me".

And I kind of hated the puplicity of what I got after the operation.

It was also that this was a technological improvement in science that in what we know about it.

Meh, I beg to believe.

The only thing I want now is nothing to do with that company.

And after SpongeBob and the Doctor killed the Creator and shut it down.

The Tardis is my second home now.

And it's much better that way.

But here's my story.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **There you go, the first prequel to an episode in the series and it's one of the meh episodes of the series. It's not that I don't like that, it's like why would you do that?**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **November 14th, 2016**


	8. S1E6: A Homecoming Experiment

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Six**  
 **"A Homecoming Experiment"**

The episode begins in the Time Vortex, a few minutes just after the events of the last episode.

SpongeBob is still moved by the leaving of Richard Field and the revelation of his death in 1973. The Doctor is working at the controls of his Type 40 Tardis, then the Type 40 Tardis stops.

"Where are we then?" SpongeBob inquires the location.

"The one place that I think you want to go now." The Doctor answers him in a way.

"The moon?"

"The second place."

SpongeBob hurries outside of the Tardis. It's his bedroom, the second place he may want to be at.

"Been around three to four days. I wanted to aim it for a time near to the day you left." The Doctor explains.

"So, why don't you leave me to the day after we first travelled. If we travelled through time, shouldn't getting home be the easiest part to maneuver." SpongeBob complains about why they haven't arrived a minute after he escaped.

"SpongeBob, I've tried this twice before you. I got lucky the last time when I arrived 12 hours from the previous night." The Doctor reveals the reason to him.

"What about the previous time, how long then?" SpongeBob asks him. "A week, a month?..."

"12 months, I destroyed that companion's family and friends. She had been gone so long to her and... I didn't care. I just wandered back in place. So, this time, no exceptions." The Doctor explains what happened to one of his companions, Rose.

He goes back inside the Tardis.

Thinking about himself, he decides to let SpongeBob go and maybe touch up about that Adipose thing that he's been messing about with. SpongeBob watches the news to see Patrick on it. The story calling itself, 'Dumb Starfish turns over a new experimental leaf.'

The Tardis returns and the Doctor is rushing out to become to watching the report.

"Sorry, is that true?" The Doctor asks SpongeBob.

"How should I know?" SpongeBob asks him.

The credits start to roll as after they finish, we are in Patrick's house.

He is putting on a tie from a suit.

SpongeBob opens a door to Patrick's room.

"Patrick, nice TV... 'thing.'" SpongeBob comments.

"SpongeBob, my pal. I haven't seen you in four days." SpongeBob says. "It's also TV appearance, not TV thing."

"Sure, thanks for correcting me. How've you been?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Good, this experiment has made me famous and changed a part of me." Patrick explains.

"For the better or the worst?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Perhaps, you can possibly say for the better for me and the worst for you." Patrick comments.

"Yeah. So..." SpongeBob thinks for a second.

The Doctor is on SpongeBob's hidden earpiece.

 **"Ask him who was in charge of the experiment."**

"Who did your experiment?" SpongeBob inquires.

"A little known company, came in the day after you left. Brain Inc." Patrick explains the company to him.

 **"Yes! SpongeBob! Come back to the Tardis and I'll give you the basic's on Brain Inc."**

"I've got to get going back home, alright. I'll speak to you later." SpongeBob says.

"Are you hiding something from me, SpongeBob?" Patrick asks himself, concerned for himself.

"Don't be a douche, Patrick." SpongeBob says.

"Sure, SpongeBob. Sure." Patrick agrees.

SpongeBob runs back inside his house to the Tardis as he opens the doors to find the interior with the Doctor working at the controls.

"Brain Inc. Most of Bikini Bottom's medical procedures and failures. Came into power on September 23, 2003 and was HEAVILY attacked by the great 2008 crash until a unknown company brought them out. Your friend has had one of their dodgy deals." The Doctor explains about Brain Inc,.

"So, what? We just go in and visit them?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Well, what do you expect by now?" The Doctor tells him.

"Yeah." SpongeBob agrees.

The Doctor agrees with him in thought as he gets the Tardis up and ready. Meanwhile at the creator's room, we see him sitting in his chair. The Tardis appears in the basement of the place.

"Oh, that's a little different. The basement." SpongeBob comments.

"You wanted somewhere different then us just smashing through the creator's office." The Doctor reminds him.

"Well, I didn't say anything about that." SpongeBob disagrees with him.

"You thought it and when you think of something in your mind, you're basically thinking of something to say." The Doctor says.

"So, you can read my mind." SpongeBob comments.

"Exactly."

"You know what I'm thinking about now?" SpongeBob asks him.

"You're wowed by the knowlodge of me reading your mind and is trying to cover the private memories that you have. It's okay, because I really don't want to read them. There's nothing there for me to do in there. Come on." The Doctor explains his thoughts.

The Doctor and SpongeBob walk through a couple of corridors to find a huge brain with some barriers.

"Exactly what I needed to find. Wonder about your friend's new knowledge? It's just from this." The Doctor says.

"Oh my God, that's what's been through us?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Yes."

"What do we do now then?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Someone's going to find us and then we do what we think to do." The Doctor answers.

"We bust this place out?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Oh yes!"

Alarms go off as the building finds the two looking at the alien brain.

Back at the creator's room, we see him arguing about security.

"I'll go down there myself, save them a bit of time and kill them on sight." The creator orders himself.

15 minutes pass as he finally gets down into 'The Brain Chamber' where SpongeBob and the Doctor is.

"Hello sir, I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor playfully introduces himself.

"I know you, yellow sponge. I have every person from this town on my database and your pink friend has been very helpful. Thanks to him, we have stock higher than anyone else has in this town." The creator thanks SpongeBob.

"Always comes down to the damn money. But not all to you." The Doctor complains.

"Well, we've got share with our main company, the Loft Institution Left Insulation Tower Host English, North American." The creator explains his share.

"Nice and long name." The Doctor comments.

"They told me to hunt down a certain Doctor." The creator continues.

"But that would be me." The Doctor says to him.

"And I will collect my prize, soon enough once I kill-" The creator reveals his promises.

The creator is shot dead with an arrow in his back, in the shadows we see Patrick with the weapon of a bow and arrow.

"Show yourself, whoever you are." The Doctor commands the mysterious person.

Patrick shows his welcome self to the Doctor and SpongeBob.

"Here I am." Patrick welcomes himself.

"Well done. But how did you know to come here?" The Doctor inquires.

"I knew something was going on with this place, so I thought to come and have another trip back." Patrick tells him.

"What about this brain we have here? Do you know how to shut it off?" The Doctor asks about the brain.

"It's a hologram. Surprised you actually didn't notice." Patrick reveals the brain to them.

"Wha-? I thought-? Why didn't you tell me Doctor?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Because I was seeing if the creator would find out himself. Patrick? Would you like a surprise?" The Doctor tells him.

"Brave. But, yes. I would like a surprise." Patrick agrees.

"Come with us, then." SpongeBob says.

"Alright then." Patrick agrees.

The trio go back the way the Doctor and SpongeBob came to the Tardis.

"You're showing me a police box, that's not exciting enough for me." Patrick disaproves.

"Take a look inside and then you'll change your mind." The Doctor comments to him as he opens the doors for Patrick as he changes his mind in a way. "It's called the Tardis, it's my ship and it's always going to be..."

"Smaller on the outside than it being bigger on the inside?" Patrick asks him.

"Well, that's a bit different than usual." The Doctor evaluates Patrick's comment.

"Isn't everything?"

"You can come along." The Doctor says.

The episode ends as the Doctor lets Patrick get near the controls as he gets the Tardis going for more adventures with this mysterious starfish.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This episode was written by JamesAdventures, who ghost wrote The Storm In The Cracks and does the next two episodes.**

 **You can basically guess that this is a hybrid mess of stolen ideas of Planet of the Lazarus Experiment.**

 **Patrick's canon first adventure, always going to be written like that.**

 **Remember back in Brief Returns (possibly) when I said that there WAS 13 episodes in the first series originally. The next episode was going to be a Patrick introduction story that was set on an alien planet named the LineByRule. Anything you did, would have to be under a contract and it was a really good idea, until I lost the steam early on. ONE draft was written before the re-writes were canned. The episode would have also been named "Contracted." and because of that, the series length cut one episode from 13 to 12 to factor the cut episode in. And then Series Two kept that notion in check whilst I was making it.**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **November 8th, 2016**

 **P.S - Still dead, America. Still dead inside...**


	9. S1E7: Drafted In

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Seven**  
 **Drafted In**

The Tardis is in pursuit of a small spacecraft, unknown that this is around 5 to 10 minutes after the last events from A Homecoming Experiment where Patrick has joined the Tardis crew as a new second companion to the 903 year old Time Lord, the Doctor who is frantically working at the controls as his usual reckless self because he always gets into a predicament of craziness.

"What's the newest emergency? It's been 10 minutes in space, you were all planets in the sky and now, you've got yourself in whatever is here now." SpongeBob complains.

"To save you time, it's mauve." The Doctor describes the colour of the message.

"Why would be mauve? Any other reason it would be mauve than the usual red." Patrick asks about the describing of the colour.

"It's coded in the Universe as the universally recognized color for danger, does no-one teach you that anymore?" The Doctor teaches them the explanation.

"No, but then what happened to red?" SpongeBob inquires.

"For you, that's just humans. By everyone else's standards in the universe, red's just the camp color. The ship I'm following's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go." The Doctor tells them.

"And that's pretty much safe, is it?" SpongeBob asks to assure him.

"Totally, so believe me then." The Doctor agrees with him.

The Tardis produces a bang as sparks come from the main console an time rotor.

"Okay then, reasonably. Should have really just have said reasonably there. No, It's jumping time tracks, trying to get away from us." The Doctor finishes his sentence.

"What exactly is this thing that we're chasing?"

"No idea." The Doctor tells him.

"Then why are we chasing it?"

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from a new adventure."

The Tardis spins towards the spaceship as the titles begin.

The Tardis lands in a cupboard of all places.

"So, where is now?" Patrick asks the Doctor.

"I don't know everything, Patrick! You two should stop asking me all these questions." The Doctor explains.

"Hey, don't bark on us." SpongeBob complains.

"Sorry, I just need to get used to other kinds of people." The Doctor says.

He walks outside into an corridor into an army base.

"Want to see something exciting, you two? Come over here." The Doctor calls them from outside.

They run into a walkway above the solders, some of them alien, some of them human - all of a mix up.

"That's pretty cool." SpongeBob comments.

"Which war are they fighting for?" Patrick inquires.

"Good question, perhaps between 3491AD and near the ending of the 7 war." The Doctor says.

"7 war?"

"A war that was stationed every 7th of July. From seven thousand, seven hundred and seventy until 7.7.7777. A seven year old war." The Doctor explains.

"Best war ever." SpongeBob comments.

"More like worst war ever." The Doctor disagrees.

"I suppose, in a way." SpongeBob tries to agree.

"'xuse me, you three. Report to the commander." An alien guard greets them.

"Finally, business as usual." SpongeBob comments.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asks him.

"It's a template. We recycle it. Every time we go on an adventure, this happens." SpongeBob tells him.

"What is it this time?" Patrick asks him.

They come into the commander's room.

"We scanned you on the way in, for the other two. But, I know you. The Doctor. Nice work on some of the stuff you've done and have yet to do." The Commander thanks the Doctor.

"So, what's next, commander?" The Doctor personally asks him.

"Final stages of our latest war. Hyper-space field of war. Being going on for fifty years now. We need you as our planner in the war. Right here, right now." The Commander explains the recent war.

"I accept, but what about my two companions here." The Doctor says.

"I can get them onto the fields, how about a little bit of training on the war?" The Commander asks the two companions.

"Yes, sir!" They agree as they salute him, to the Doctor's annoyance of people that salute him or other people.

"Time to get our game on." The Commander explains as he throws a folder onto the table as the episode ends with **TO BE CONTINUED**.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Written by JamesAdventures and this was his first script out of four in the first season that he did. He did Homecoming next, then Airlifted Out and finally The Storm.

The 7,777 war is a reference to Da Nerd.

Patrick's first adventure in the foray of the Tardis.

Made at around the time of when "Contracted" was still in production before it was sadly taken from the schedules.

 **The Geek In Heaven**  
 **November 9th, 2016**


	10. S1E8: Airlifted Out

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Eight**  
 **Airlifted Out**

Previously on Time Travellers...

"And that's pretty much safe, is it?"

"Totally, so believe me then."

"What exactly is this thing that we're chasing?"

"No idea."

"Then why are we chasing it?"

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from a new adventure."

"I can get them onto the fields, how about a little bit of training on the war?"

"Yes, sir!"

They salute him, to the Doctor's annoyance of people that salute him or other people.

"Time to get our game on."

He throws a folder onto the table as the titles begin.

The Doctor is at a planning table, like in the Cabinet War Rooms [see Victory of The Daleks for any clarification] with the Commander that we saw last episode with some officers.

"So, Commander. What is our next move?" The Doctor asks him.

"A bomb attack on the enemy." The Commander says.

"Sounds kind of good to me." The Doctor agrees as he answers to his phone. "SpongeBob, Patrick. Where are you at the moment?"

"I don't know? Somewhere. I'll put Patrick on." SpongeBob complains

He gives Patrick the phone.

"I can tell. It's near the base lies. What do you want us to do?" Patrick asks the Doctor.

"Which one of the comrades has the bomb?" The Doctor inquires.

"I have. I stole it because the other comrade was so scared." Patrick tells him.

"Okay then. I'll guide you to the site. How far are you two, really?" The Doctor says.

"Let's say... about a mile or two away. I just think SpongeBob's a little nervous than I am." Patrick says.

"Alright then, take yourself to the base. Once you've got to it, go inside and drop the bomb in a certain place, once you've done that. Run back to SpongeBob and I'll be there to pick you two up, after that. I don't know...that's up for debate." The Doctor explains as he turns off his phone. "Commander. I'll leave you in your own hands."

"Doctor, are you really a coward or a solider?" The Commander inquires.

"Coward. I'm always going to be one and I am one." The Doctor answers him.

He runs back to the corridor and the cupboard where the Tardis lies.

When he gets back inside of the Tardis. He calls SpongeBob on his phone. Patrick answers.

"I'm in the Tardis now, Patrick. Where are you now?" The Doctor says to them.

"Ventilation shaft, bigger than the ones that we have, back on our planet." SpongeBob says.

"Kind of cool. Right, how many minutes is left on the bomb?" The Doctor asks.

"Something like 2." Patrick notes.

"Okay then, get out of the ventilation and place it in the dropping cargo bay, the place does have one because they need to transport the weapons away to bomb and destroy the other side." The Doctor commands them.

"Pretty good to know that their place of destroying us will be destroying them." Patrick agrees. /LI

"Of course, can I ask you, Patrick? Do you know the meaning of Destroy Us?" The Doctor asks him.

"That meaning has been around since... the 60's. It first appeared in London of 1963, when a boss had been heard saying 'Destroy Us' to three people." Patrick explains the history of the meaning that the Doctor has said.

"I know, Me and SpongeBob were there." The Doctor says.

"I know, there is a photo of him, you and another man there. Then it was uttered in the late 90's. Maybe as a call sign. And now most recently with me and Brain. Inc. Nobody knows what it really means past a uttered phrase. Why? Has it been referenced before in your long and old life?" Patrick explains more before asking a question.

"Almost every time I've left the enemy any final requests. Which is mostly nearly all the time." The Doctor says.

"So why do you think it's bothering you now if it hasn't before?" Patrick inquires.

"It just feels like something's coming... can you feel it in the air?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah, Do you think SpongeBob does?" Patrick asks him. /LI

"Maybe..." The Doctor says.

He sees the Commander open the Tardis doors.

"Sorry, go to go for a second?"

He drops down the phone.

"Okay then Commander. I've found you out. The war has ended already and you just want to bomb the others because you love the sense of war and will never let go of it. So, if that's not the enemy. Then, it's just..." The Doctor explains to him as he picks the phone up.

"Tell your comrade, Patrick... to continue. Not to abort." The Commander gives him orders.

"Continue this mission. Just..." The Doctor calls Patrick again.

He kicks a lever underneath the Tardis. The commander flies out of the Tardis as the door locks.

"Okay, right. Leave the bomb, now! RUN!"

"Got me on the Tardis, yet?" Patrick asks.

"Get to SpongeBob, quickly! NOW!" The Doctor shouts.

Patrick is seen running out of the place, running from the explosion as the Tardis appears near SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Done, Doctor. What happened to the Commander?" Patrick inquires.

"He's got some new problems to deal with now. Right. So, where now?" The Doctor says.

"Anywhere you said, anywhere at all." Patrick reminds him.

"And you're right. Defiantly right." The Doctor agrees.

The Doctor gets the Tardis going as usual as the episode ends.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The last episode that JamesAdventures made for the first series. He came back to do some more for the second series (these episodes being War of the Rosens, A Mysterious Warming, Turning the Doors and Rise of the Nemesis (co-wrote with me.). He has yet to come back for the third series, he was going to write The Three Time Lords but was unavalible at the time.)**

 **Originally titled as "Out of the Barracks" and "Dishonoured (until I played the game of it.)".**

 **The Commander was supposed to come back in a Series Two story, not a unwritten one. More likely the finale or War of the Rosens and vow revenge on the Doctor himself.**

 **The episode was delayed a week as it was finished a couple of days later from the first part, it was the next episode to be a double bill and it was recieved the weakest of the two episodes that we released.**

THE GEEK IN HEAVEN  
NOVEMBER 9TH, 2016


	11. S1E9: The Other Lord of Time

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Nine**  
 **The Other Lord of Time**

The episode begins in Cardiff, part of Wales in the United Kingdom close to France and Norway.

The Tardis has metalized near the Roahl Dahl Plass and the Wales Millennium Centre, the year is 2008 - around April.

"Right, a little recharge...!" The Doctor says.

"But you also said before that..." SpongeBob reminds him.

"Near to a transport hole, it's a harder way to recharge the Tardis." The Doctor corrects him.

"Even with my acquired intelligence, this may not be possible. How can this machine charge up." Patrick disaproves the idea of it recharging.

"This machine can require radiation by this place. I might explain when we get more time. This should take another couple of minutes." The Doctor nearly tells them why it has the idea.

In a helicopter above them, a woman in a jump suit starts to jump out and flies to ridicoulus heights of air, just as she is near to the height of the roof of the Wales Millennium Centre, she opens her parachute to land safely near the Tardis.

"Two more minutes." He says.

The woman gets up from the pavement near the Tardis and the Wales Water Tower and walks to the Tardis doors with her helmet still on.

She opens the doors as the Doctor, Patrick and SpongeBob are surprised as this person is changing the controls of the Tardis.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor inquires.

The woman takes off her helmet to reveal a black haired woman.

"But who are you, Time Lord?" The woman asks him.

"What?"

The titles start on the show after we zoom in on the Doctor's surprised face.

Afterwards, the Tardis dematerlizes from Cardiff and elsewhere.

"Don't be like that, let's have a certain look at your face. It looks like... your tenth. Nice." This woman comments on his face.

"What do you mean, by tenth?" The Doctor inquires.

"You know Donna Noble, right. I know her." The woman mentions his previous companion.

"She's not dead?" The Doctor inquires her.

"Well, of course. Ha ha."

"But why are you ACTUALLY here?" The Doctor asks her really.

"I saw your Tardis. Pretty distinquishable." The woman comments.

"Fix the chameleon circuit, will you?" SpongeBob asks her.

"Oh, I could easily fix that. So, where is your destination?" The woman inquires.

"South west of the Hackonda Plains."

"A typical dystopia." She comments.

"You mean, utopia?" Patrick tries to correct her.

"No, Mr Starfish. I actually meant dystopia." The woman corrects him.

The Tardis crashes mid flight. Nothing is working at the moment.

"Ahh... The shadowz." The woman says.

"Z or S?" Patrick inquires.

"S."

"Really?"

"No, sorry. Z. Wait, let's just call them - The Vashta Nerada. If you have two shadows, run now." This woman explains about the monsters hidden in the Tardis.

"There's a way of burning them, we'll need to get the centerforth of the Tardis." The Doctor says.

"Oh, not again." SpongeBob complains.

The woman walks off as Patrick follows her, the Doctor is kept occupied by the scanner.

"What were you like before now?" Patrick inquires her origins.

"A different person, actually a male. But I do remember..." The woman begins to tell him.

We cut to a blurry memory of someone with a doctor's mask and a needle.

 **"We're going to inject this into your blood stream, you will start to change later on."**

 **"Can we get this over with?"**

 **The medical doctor injects it in his blood stream, he starts to groan and shake about.**

 **"Get out!"**

 **The doctor gets out of the room and runs through corridors as the experiment kneels down, feels pain and looks at his hands as they glow in a orange and yellow color as he loses control of his body and starts to change as he screams when he starts to change into a brunette woman. This new woman looks at herself before stepping through smashed glass that was smashed during the regeneration.**

"However, Mr Starfish that was ages ago. Now, since you've told me about my past life, what is it for you?" The woman notes to him.

"Do I have to? It's mostly the same thing without all your regeneration malarky. What about your name?" Patrick inquires.

The woman whispers near Patrick her name but we don't hear it.

"I won't tell him just yet." Patrick promises.

"Well, he won't get a heart attack or hearts attack." The woman says.

A bridge with a big ball full of orange energy is where Patrick and the mysterious Time Lord are located.

"What is that?" Patrick asks about the ball.

"Looks like a big ball of energy latching out from The Eye Of Harmony." The woman says

"And what would that be?" Patrick inquires about this "Eye Of Harmony" that has been mentioned.

"The power source of the working functioning Type 40 Tardis you're in right now. You see those black parts." The woman explains as she is pointing to the black spots. "Oh yes, those must be the parts devoured by these Vashta Nerada. Which is a little weird because... oh no."

"What? What seems to be the matter?" Patrick asks her reaction.

"Well, the Vashta Nerada are the piranhas of the air. They feast. I think there might be a way into killing them." The woman tells him.

"Which would be?"

"Well, as it looks for now. We may need to blow up the Tardis to escape this. But I'll tell you this... Count our shadows. Mine, most formally. I don't want to die again. Okay?" The woman scardly tells him..

"Okay then. Where can we blow up the Tardis?" Patrick complainly asks her.

"Back where we started! Come on!" The woman notes.

They then run back into the central control room.

"So what's the culprit?" The Doctor inquires.

"It's the Vashta Nerada, eating away at the Eye of Harmony." The woman says.

"Blow the Tardis up. Only chance." The Doctor tells everyone.

"But that would destroy it." SpongeBob reminds him.

"No chance."

He sets all the controls to blow up the Tardis as just before the Vashta disappear and the Tardis is back to normal.

"Okay then. Now, after all of that I don't know your name." The Doctor says.

"I told the starfish. So, it's Lilithena... or the Mentor." The woman reveals.

"Oh." The Doctor says as he starts laughing... "Thank you! Now, let's get going to OUR dystopia."

"We have to go to there?" Lilithena asks him.

"If you don't like it. You can stay here." The Doctor tells her.

"You've got to be kidding." She asks him.

"Don't be late." Patrick says.

"Same to you." SpongeBob tells him.

The episode ends on SpongeBob's face.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **Yeah, I'm going to stop the BTS until I have more time... so episode 12 will have the whole series BTS!**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **November 11th, 2016**


	12. Prequel 3: The Life I've Led

Time Travellers | Series One | Episode Nine Prequel | The Life I Led...

After Lilithena's death, the Doctor goes through her belongings.

And he finds a book and he starts reading it.

 **Hello Doctor, Patrick and SpongeBob. If you are reading this, you have stumbled upon my bedroom in the Tardis or... I'm dead or left the Tardis. Please say it's just the first one and not the second.**

 **Never mind, I'm writing down a lot of events in my life because I think Patrick asked me once... and I couldn't tell him, so I'll write it down for you guys to read it whilst I'm gone.**

 **I always knew from a very young age, I was a Time Lord. But I wasn't a Time Lady from the start. I was a male Time Lord named Kalhail.**

 **I never lived on Galifreay long enough to become a true Time Lord. But I was destined to be one.**

 **The reason why I never lived on the planet long enough was because of the Time War.**

 **The Time War, and I know what you did in it Doctor. So I blaime you for this.**

 **But I had to live on Earth as a human.**

 **Never gonna tell you my Earth name... unless you can translate this.**

 **Susmit Mhar**

 **For the Doctor, it's easy.**

 **For Patrick, maybe...**

 **Bah, SpongeBob. Maybe you won't get it.**

 **But I was found out. I had gotten something and the humans found out that I was their wrong gender and that got them into a human hissy fit.**

 **I had this serum injected into me.**

 **And then... they did it. The relief of the energy seeping through my finally let me now that I could do it.**

 **My second incarnation worked with UNIT for a while, like Jack Harkness with Torchwood. It was okay, because I waiting for you Doctor.**

 **Waiting throughout the years that you weren't there.**

 **Going through the Leithbridge Stewart age.**

 **Until... I had to be sacrificed for an objective. They knew it was me to die. So I did it.**

 **And the incarnation that is the one before me now writing this saw a blip on a radar in 2008, Cardiff.**

 **And don't worry, I'm keeping a lot more secret.**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **NOVEMBER 26TH, 2016**


	13. S1E10: Dystopia

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Ten**  
 **Dystopia**

The Tardis arrives in the south west of the Hackonda Plains.

A typical dystopia described by Lilithena before as the red rays of the sun shine.

The crew come out after a lot of arguing.

"Told you people. Never trust the Doctor on planet surfaces. He was a one for Planetary Geography but he got a 39% test score and I, got a 70% test score." Lilithena says.

"But the landscape looks beautiful." SpongeBob disagrees with her.

"That's putting it nicely. Coming from what the year is." Lilithena continues to disaprove of the planet.

"2008. The same year as we left on Earth. Sorry, I was bored and we WERE fighting the Vashta Nerada. So, I forgot to change the year in all the confusion." The Doctor explains to everyone.

"That's like you. You've made some many mistakes over your life and you know it." Lilithena complains about him.

"Oi, you two... stop squabbling like an old married couple and come here... there is something that you may want to see." SpongeBob mocks them as he asks for their attention.

"Married couple?" The two Time Lords shout at his comment.

"Well, he looks like he's 37 and you look in your late 20's." SpongeBob answers to their shouting.

"37? 903, thank you very much." The Doctor complains.

"I'll show you late 20's. 833, thank you very much." Lilithena becomes miffed at SpongeBob.

"Anyways. Anything about civilization in that brain of yours?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Hey, I'm still miffed off about you call me late 20's. Yeah... I think so." Lilithena tries to explain. "I would say that all planets at least have some sort of people would inhabit them."

"Any that seem like the savage kind?" SpongeBob carefully asks her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lilithena says.

"Do they have names?" The Doctor inquires.

"Why would you ask that?" Patrick says.

"Long story. Although it was at the end of the universe and no-one should ever know the end of those events." The Doctor recalls memories.

"So, what do we do?" Lilithena asks him.

"Find the end of it. That's what I need and what I want." The Doctor evaluates.

"How do we start then?" SpongeBob questions him.

"Well, we sneak around." The Doctor says.

"So not that oh so classic rehash of that template you said a while ago?" Patrick recalls.

"No. Not this time." The Doctor disagrees with him.

They turn around and find two guards in battered clothes with guns as weapons.

"Surrender all weapons to the Hackonda armory." The first guard says.

"Okay th-..." The Doctor says.

"Let me handle them. Sorry guys, not this time." Lilithena disagrees.

She punches the first guard, removing his weapon as she kicks him away and kicks the other guard to the side as his weapon is thrown away and breaks into pieces.

"See... Let him 'do the right thing' for himself and that is why every trip with him is so boring." Lilithena asks her.

"But again, if that happens... who do we really trust?" The Doctor asks her. "Who the leader is. Right then... snooping around."

The crew sneak around, finding any rock or cliff face that they could hide behind to not alert the guards.

This becomes a reckoning half hour for the crew to try and find about this weird place.

Once they get inside the metallic buildings that lie in the south west part of the Hackonda plains, the place looks abandoned with no guards around guarding the place.

"Looks too abandoned." SpongeBob comments.

"Thanks to me, this place is abandoned, it's a holding place for any of the wasteful robotics and machinery that the north side of the planet uses." Lilithena answers SpongeBob's comment.

"So, we better be careful around this place in case we find any placed and layed out traps. There might be some people at work in this place. We don't want to find any of the robotics that will switch active when someone (carefully looking at SpongeBob and Patrick.) will touch it. Take your careful steps. Okay?" The Doctor explains.

"Yes, sir." Patrick orders.

"I won't try to." Lilithena says.

"But..." SpongeBob tells her.

"CAREFUL." The Doctor shouts.

SpongeBob looks for any alien material as he finds a ball that looks a like a piece from the Dalekanium parts for the Dalek's skirt boards. He takes a close look at it as he puts in his pocket.

"Nothing Doctor. Nothing that you say will do anything curious." Lilithena tells him.

SpongeBob gets the ball out of his pocket and looks at it as he starts to sneeze and then sneeze and drop the ball. Then... A rouge Dalek that has been hidden starts to power up.

"powpowpower rerestorying!" The Dalek reboots itself.

"Now you see? You guys run back to the Tardis as I try to do something with this Dalek." The Doctor orders the team.

"You can't reason with the Daleks!" Lilithena reminds him.

"But I can find out something. RUN!" The Doctor says.

The three of them end up back on the planet's surface running back to the blue box whilst the Doctor is still with the Dalek who is restoring it's power.

"What is your plan?" The Doctor inquires.

 **"THE PLAN WILL NOT BE SHARED BY OUR GREATEST ENEMY!"**

"Tell me!" The Doctor raises his voice at it.

 **"OUR PLAN WILL NOT BE SHARED"**

"You are staring into my old and gracious eyes. TELL ME!" The Doctor keeps raising his voice.

 **"THE PLAN WILL REMOVE THE SOL PLANET FROM EXCISTANCE!"**

"Really now, was that so hard?" The Doctor inquires.

 **"THE DOCTOR WILL NOW BE EXTERMINATED!"**

"Oops. Time for me to go!" The Doctor says.

He runs towards his ship as the Dalek shifts onto the nearest ship which is hidden in the atmosphere.

The Doctor spots it as he opens the doors to the Tardis.

He calculates the controls as he tries to locate where the Dalek ship will end up. Which is...

 **EARTH, 2015.**

To be continued...

 **Authors Note:**

 _ **What do I think of the episode now?**_  
The episode now is okay. There is nothing wrong with the episode, I like it. Lilithena now feels like a character... she did in her first episode. But I felt like this episode gave her more of a character that we lost after she regnerated in "War of the Rosens". This is my favourite Lilithena out of the two that we have.

The planet, I wished I put more into it. Like seeing some slaves of the Daleks, building the tension up more (if you want this, go and see "Empire of the Daleks: Part 1" which was 7-8 months later and I finally did that slave idea with the Daleks.)

The cliffhanger is a bit rushed. There should have been some more Dalek ships in the sky and a battle invasion that would come in.

Next time, I'll tell you my thoughts on the first part of the finale; "Sharp Edges".

THE GEEK IN HEAVEN  
November 12th, 2016


	14. S1E11: Sharp Edges

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Eleven**  
 **Sharp Edges**

The Tardis landed in Bikini Bottom, 2015.

Around the summer time, about.

The place was of course, Conch Street. The street were SpongeBob and his neighbors, Squidward and Patrick live.

It had been about a month since SpongeBob had returned back home when Patrick was advised by and ended up in a experiment with his brain.

A homecoming experiment he could have said to himself.

The Doctor, his 903 year old "Time Traveller" opened the doors for SpongeBob and Patrick to arrive home in their present day.

Recently, they had been on a planet called the Hackonda Plains where SpongeBob re-activated a offline Dalek in which it transported itself to the mothership.

"I'm back home! On the same day as we were last here?" SpongeBob happily applauds himself for being back home as he then asks if it is the same day as he got him back.

"Two months. I'm sure I'm right." The Doctor reveals to him that two months had passed since that day, as he is sure that he is right on saying that in case that is a lie and false insight.

"Sure is the right word? You could have got them two years or better, two decades." Lilithena asks him if sure is the right word to use if he has got them to the right place or not.

"Well, that would be wrong. Do you see his house destroyed yet?" The Doctor asks if any of them can see their house is destroyed yet.

"Get back inside in case if it is." Lilithena tells the two companions to get back inside the Tardis as the Doctor is still working at the controls of the Tardis. The Tardis then shakes and shudders as everyone flies about before a stop is made. "And that's how I told you."

"What the hell was all that for?" SpongeBob asks about what that was about.

"Something that has happened outside." The Doctor tells them that something must have happened outside as he rushes outside, but everything is still there.

"Nothing's happened? That's not plausible." Patrick asks about nothing happening and not being plausible.

"And yet you aren't looking up?" The Doctor reminds him as he looks up in where a dark night sky with other planets (not stolen ones) that were Venus, Saturn and others as the titles screech into existence. Afterwards, Bikini Bottom begins to have a mad dash into insanity.

"Mister Krabs! I need to find that crustacean!" SpongeBob shouts for his red krab boss as he could be in despair, he runs out of the Tardis.

"No!..." The Doctor orders him as he looks at Patrick as he has SpongeBob's trust.

"I'm sorry. Even if I knew you as well as him. He's still my best friend. I have to trust him." Patrick explains to the Doctor.

"Sure, go to him. I'll have you." The Doctor tells Patrick to go to SpongeBob as he says that he will have Lilithena with him.

"I'm sorry... but no, you're on your own for this one." Lilithena says that she's sorry for what she's going away for this one.

"Alright then. Why does everyone have to leave me?" The Doctor complains that everyone leaves him.

SpongeBob and Patrick run towards the burning Krusty Krab as they burst through the doors and to Mr Krabs office. He's not there.

"Then where is he?" SpongeBob asks where he's probably gone.

Lilithena looks around the places as she can before someone knocks her out and ties her up. She wakes up to nobody and nothing there.

The Daleks then start their invasion plans as the ships transport them down using transmats.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" The Doctor asks why he didn't see that the Daleks would invade (again for the millionth time.)

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks shout as the Doctor stops caring.

"What the hell are those?" A fish asks about these "Daleks" coming out of the sky as one of them kills him before a city wide massacre begins due to the Daleks hatred.

It felt like hours but whatever they were doing it seemed endless as SpongeBob and Patrick finally went back into the Tardis after their city-wide search.

Lilithena was let go from captivity, the only person she wanted to see now was the Doctor and his band of underwater colleagues.

She wanted to tell him about this new recent plan that the Daleks now suddenly have for some reason. She had seen the Tardis still parked, then she is using any way of hiding places to hide away from of incoming Daleks.

They have now taken the whole Earth for their taking.

How is the Doctor going to get it back now?

She could see him in the corner of her eye getting back into the Tardis, she starts to run after them but a Dalek on the left side of the street appears as she feels like it's invaded her space of contact as it partially exterminates her as the Doctor hears the extermination shot and knows it's her. She's been shot. He rushes outside to help the Time Lady who is now breathing heavily on the concrete ground, dying with pain.

Inside the Tardis, Lilithena is lying on the floor. Straining around from the pain of the shot, the Doctor is trying to calm her.

"Hey, it's only a wound shot from a Dalek." The Doctor tells her.

"Yes... and... I wouldn't be here." Lilithena says.

"You can't be... I've just met you!" The Doctor complains that she can't die yet. He and her have just met each other and haven't got into any friend status yet.

"Too late... I'm straining on your floor, but we've had good times... Before all of this and after... But who knows, I'll remember all of that as I go." Lilithena explains as her hands start to glow. "I think it might work out in the end."

"What's happening?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor.

"Stay back first." The Doctor orders SpongeBob to stay back from her. "Just stay back, okay?!" Lilithena starts her eventful regeneration as the old persona disappears in a gold and yellow shining light so powerful that SpongeBob and Patrick are having difficulties seeing correctly with the light.

 **Author's Note:**

 **What do I think of this episode?**

 _The episode I think is okay, as a penultimate season finale for the first season which in self is okay, not my best._

 _The Daleks are used okay to their standard but not the best of their standard._

 _And what else, or yeah... I FORGOT THAT LILITHENA REGENERATES IN THIS EPISODE. I THOUGHT SHE DIDN'T._

 _Shows that haven't read this since I first published._

 _Which is true. One more guys..._

 **The Geek In Heaven**  
 **November 12, 2016**


	15. S1E12: At World's End

**Time Travellers**  
 **Series One: Episode Twelve**  
 **At World's End**

 _The Tardis then shakes and shudders as everyone flies about before a stop is made._

 _The Doctor rushes outside, but everything is still there._

 _"Nothing's happened? That's not plausible." Patrick asks about nothing happening and not being plausible._

 _"And yet you aren't looking up?" The Doctor reminds him as he looks up in where a dark night sky with other planets that were Venus, Saturn and others._

 _The Daleks then start their invasion plans as the ships transport them down using transmats._

 _Lilithena was let go from captivity, the only person she wanted to see now was the Doctor and his band of underwater colleagues. A Dalek on the left side of the street appears as she feels like it's invaded her space of contact as it partially exterminates her._

 _Lilithena starts her eventful regeneration as the old persona disappears in a gold and yellow shining light so powerful that SpongeBob and Patrick are having difficulties seeing correctly with the light._

It then stops. She falls to the ground like a stone. But she rises up as she is now a yellow gold goddess in her old clothes that some bits don't fit for her as she runs out of the console room smiling away.

"Is that what will happen when you die?" SpongeBob asks if her regeneration is what will happen to when he dies.

"Yeah. But I'll might know what will happen with myself." The Doctor tells him otherwise.

"Sure. But that authorizes any kind of-" Patrick says as that would authorize anything in his mind.

"If you stay away from that Patrick. You may have a better time than anyone else." SpongeBob tells Patrick otherwise that if he doesn't contradict his knowledge.

Just then, 4 Daleks arrive on the street near the Tardis.

"EMIT, TRANSPORT OVAL TO TARDIS." One of the Daleks bark as a light blue shining oval circles around the Tardis. The Tardis powers down as Lilithena arrives with new clothes.

"The Tardis is on power down mode. The Daleks must have got us." The Doctor explains that the the Tardis is on power down mode as the Daleks have trapped them as the ring transports them to the mothership, as the Tardis shudders. Patrick and SpongeBob are elsewhere as the Doctor is talking with Lilithena.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asks her if she is alright.

"I think. I have the hang of it." Lilithena tells him.

"I know, post regeneration state is hard for any of us. Have you found yourself yet? It took me 15 hours." The Doctor explains to Lilithena.

"Not yet. It's like, stuck." Lilithena says that the feeling of her post regeneration as the Tardis lands by shuddering.

"We've landed. I guess on the Dalek mothership. I'm also going to ask you to be careful, oh and..." The Doctor says that the team have landed on the Dalek mothership as he asks Lilithena to be careful before giving her something..."You may need this. Tardis key."

"I thought your assistants had that privilege, not other Time Lords." Lilithena says that she thought that his assistants had the privilege of the key for the Tardis instead of other Time Lords. SpongeBob and Patrick come around to the interior console room.

"Can we get into some adventure?" SpongeBob asks if they could get into some adventure.

"The problem is. This is the mothership of the Daleks, go out there and you get fried and you two can't regenerate unlike us two. So, you two are main targets for them." The Doctor tells them that they can't go because they are main targets towards the Daleks. He opens the doors of the Tardis to the army of Daleks with the Dalek Executive in the front of the Tardis.

"THE DOCTOR WILL SURRENDER HIMSELF OVER TO THE DALEKS." The Dalek Executive orders the Doctor to do. The Doctor breathes for a second before thinking as he surrenders himself. "TAKE THE PRISONERS AND THE TARDIS TO THE VAULTS."

The Doctor and his companions move into the Vaults. He hangs his head in shame because he can't win this battle... or so he thinks. He is put it in a containment cell with Lilithena, SpongeBob and Patrick.

"If you don't get me out of this place in 10 minutes, I will use any weapon I have on you people." SpongeBob tells the Daleks as he goes into insanity.

"I'm sorry to ask. But... Patrick? Is he always like this?" Lilithena asks Patrick if SpongeBob is always insane.

"Heh, I might say yes." Patrick agrees on his insane.

The Doctor is now seen leaking from his ear and eye.

"Can you guys not see that the Doctor is leaking?" SpongeBob asks if they can see that the Doctor is leaking.

"Wait a minute, how can the Doctor be leaking? You guys know he isn't human but that would only occur to..." Lilithena asks how the Doctor can be leaking as it will only occur to before the Tardis doors open with a bright light as the Doctor leans by the blue Tardis door.

"Now that would be correct only to robots and androids. I am not one and it's good to see you people again." The Doctor tells her that she is correct that only robots and androids leak and not Time Lords or the Time Lady counterpart. "Daleks, take your place on the dance floor as I look at this machine and see what I can do with it."

The machine he looks at as a number and letter keyboard.

"I think the password is... Destroy Us? Oh, look it is. That was why those two words were following us. The Daleks were always trying to capture us BECAUSE... they need me and also if they killed you three, I would have more than no choice to help them destroy the universe and then who would I be? Who then? Not the Doctor anymore. Oh and look, I think I can control the ship's main protocols... but I'll let you three chose because I don't want to." The Doctor explains that the password is Destroy Us and says that everything throught the series was ordered due to the Daleks as he would have to help them if the trio had died but he finds the protocols for the ship as he then sonic's the containment cells.

"First one?" Patrick asks about the first protocol.

"Oh, the destroy protocol." The Doctor says.

"Let's use it then." SpongeBob says as types in '1'. The whole place starts to blow up as the Tardis needs to dematerlise.

"But the Earth is the wrong place. We need to move it to the right place." SpongeBob notes that the Earth is currently in the wrong place at the moment.

"Luckily, I've set a kind of invisible tow on it. So, it looks like we're going to fly Planet Earth back home then." The Doctor explains about his invisible tow he has put down as the team switch and use every thing on the Tardis to maneuver the machine to get the Earth into it's right place, the Bikini Bottomites and others are seen holding on as it seems like everything is going to end for them but actually, they're coming home!

The Earth stops as it comes back in it's place. Everyone cheers and the Tardis team hug each other. The blue box lands near the downtown part of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick leave to their houses. Whilst inside the Tardis...

"So, now that is done with. More adventuring?" The Doctor says that is done with but asks Lilithena if she wanted to more adventuring with him.

"No thanks. I'm declining now." Lilithena says that she is declining from now on.

"Oh, right. Okay then." The Doctor sorts to agree that Lilithena is declining his offer to travel with him again.

"It's just... I don't think anyone can keep along with you forever. You and me need a break." Lilithena says that she thinks that she can't keep along with the Doctor.

"Alright then. I'll be okay without you. See you." The Doctor tells her that he'll be okay without her, so she walks out of the strange blue box as it disappears from her, for maybe one of the last times.

"I wonder what SpongeBob and Patrick are doing?" Lilithena asks herself as she walks towards their homes and knocks on SpongeBob's door. "Hey, SpongeBob. The Doctor's going to be gone for a while, so... I need to have a place to stay in."

"Okay, I'll keep some stuff for you." SpongeBob says.

 **POST CREDIT SCENE**

SpongeBob: So, you left him for me. Nice. But do you ever think he's coming back?

Lilithena: Well, not just yet.

Her eye is then reflected with the moon and the moonlight. The episode ends as the screen turns to back as words appear on the screen saying "The Doctor will return, in 'EMPIRE OF THE WOLF'".

 **Behind The Scenes:**

 **The Other Lord of Time:**  
 *** - The episode was highly hidden until the day it was released. On Bankai Television, the episode was scheduled as the episode "Contracted" was to replace it until the premiere of the previous episode.**

 *** - Posters were very misleading, with pictures of Tennant's Doctor looking like to regenerate, which may have been to contrast with the title to be "another Doctor to replace him. Some were speculating that this could mean that Matt Smith, Peter Capaldi or another male actor could replace him. Instead it was revealed that another Time Lord.**

 *** - The Vashta Nerada were only added in because there was no enemy for the story and it needed something to progress the story.**

 *** - Lilithena's true origins have not been revealed in the series, actually after she regenerates, she decides to block them out of her memory.** _ **But don't worry, there will be a prequel to that.**_

 *** - Lilithena's Incarnations List:**  
 **1ST - Died because of injection.**  
 **2ND - Died due to UNIT Objective requiring a alien sacrfice.**  
 **3RD - Died due to Dalek.**  
 **4TH - Died due to Werewolf Agent bite.**  
 **5TH - Died.**

 **Dystopia:**  
 *** - The episode was written more like Utopia, but when that draft was put in, the episode was heavily re-written.**

 *** - The episode was wobbeled around the place as it was brought in to replace "Contracted". It was brought in at the same place, but felt wrong in it's original place of Episode 7. So the episode was brought forward to episode 9, and then finally given a right place to be brought to the episode 10.**

 *** - The Dalek cliffhanger was brought in the versions when it was episode 9 and 10. The episode 9 version of the cliffhanger was to be a post credit sequence which would then transfer to the end of the episode 10 version.**

 **[END TRANSMISSION OF STUPID BTS.]**

 **But that's the first series of Time Travellers done!**

 **Oh my god... 2 full seasons are all done, I will add some new context prequels to episodes that I think need it.**

 _ **But don't worry, the 21st century is when everything changes...**_

 _ **And I'm ready.**_

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **November 12th, 2016**


	16. S2E1: The Empire of the Wolf

**Time Travellers - 2x01: The Empire of The Wolf**

Text appears saying, "Bikini Bottom: November 23rd, 2015". The sun rises once more as the Tardis appears outside of SpongeBob's house with a wet Doctor, still over the 'death' of his most recent companion of Donna. Lilithena wakes up once more to look outside to find the Tardis outside the sponge's house. She wakes up the sponge who looks out the window before they both get dressed to get inside the Tardis.

"So, you're back and a little wet. Been out in the rain?" Lilithena asks if the Doctor has been out in the rain as he is wet.

"Yes, something like that. Alright then, so somewhere? Some time!" The Doctor agrees before asking where they want to go.

"Can I say, 1850." Lilithena says that she wants to go to 1850.

"Yeah. Nice year." The Doctor agrees as he gets the Tardis going into the newest location on the planet as the new titles, designed as the 2014 series begins. When the titles end, the Tardis lands in a squandered alleyway where a scruffy looking child is sitting by himself looking at the blue mysterious box. The Doctor walks out. "1850, as you said."

Lilithena as she comes out catches eye of the scruffy child and goes over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asks the child a question.

"I think so, ma'am." The child anwsers her as the Doctor calls for her overhead, she looks at him not at all noticing the child biting her hand.

"Oww. Did you do that?" Lilithena asks the child if he bit her.

"No, ma'am. I've had something to eat already." The child says otherwise as she leaves the child which smiles by himself as Lilithena runs to the Doctor and SpongeBob.

"1850, in a town. I don't know which town it is. So, I'm lost. kind of..." The Doctor says the time period as Lilithena, distracted by the bite that she is sure the child did to her but thinks otherwise.

"Am I okay, Doctor? I won't distract anyone?" SpongeBob asks if he won't distract anyone with his square texture.

"You look very human and blonde. Actually you two (him and Lilithena) fit together as a couple. You have a mirror in your pocket/pockets. Check yourself out." The Doctor comments that SpongeBob needs to look very human and blonde as the Sponge gets his mirror out and checks himself.

"I look like a anime person." SpongeBob complains.

"Not my fault. Blame the Tardis." The Doctor tells him otherwise.

"What's the time?" Lilithena asks what the time is.

"1700 hours, nope. Seventeen hundred and fifteen hours. The sunset is in a hour, if you are wondering." The Doctor tells the time for her.

"So, where are we headed?" SpongeBob asks for the place of where the team are going.

"Trouble. That's where we always go." The Doctor tells him.

"Don't you mean end up?" SpongeBob tries to correct him.

"Oh yes. Because it is easy to get them mixed up with me." The Doctor says it's easy to get them mixed up. The sun starts to go down. "And the time. My clock isn't set correctly."

"Okay then. Is there anywhere that we can go that we can rest..." Lilithena asks for a place to rest.

"Why not the..." SpongeBob tries to give an example.

"No. Not the Tardis." Lilithena tells him not the Tardis.

"How about that shack from the field over there?" SpongeBob gives another example.

"Sure." Lilithena agrees as she runs over first, with the Doctor ans SpongeBob to follow , only 39% of the way, her body starts to jerk which alarms the Doctor that something is happening, she screams as the pain follows through her body.

"What is happening to you?" The Doctor asks her.

"Stupid kid bit me." Lilithena reveals to him.

"Oh. I know now." The Doctor reliases.

"What is the matter with her now then?" SpongeBob asks what is the matter with Lilithena.

" _Just the soul of this lonely angel._ " Lilithena speaks in a ghastly voice, which isn't hers.

"That's someone else poessesing her." The Doctor tells the Sponge.

" _You're wrong, Time Lord. No-one is poessesing the lady, I am using her as a host for my eventful awakening."_

"What awakening?" The Doctor asks about this certain "awakening".

" _This one."_

Lilithena's mouth and teeth transform from human/Time Lord into werewolf as she loses her clothes to the werewolf fur, the hands turn into the claws as she loses the will to be a Time Lady and is now a werewolf.

" _I told you, Time Lord. Your stupid elegant lady friend was unfortantly bitten by our agents in the field and has carried out the transformation that I have needed to fully become._ "

"Let her go." The Doctor orders the being.

 _"We have waited since century's ago. What will make me lose this body in for another. You have no way of stopping our clan._ "

"I'M ORDERING YOU TO LET HER GO!" The Doctor raises his voice to the futher measures he can go to.

 _"Not until I find another host body for me to use and then we can begin The Empire of the Wolf._ "

"Wolves. Not Wolf. Plural." SpongeBob tries to correct the being.

 _"You don't seem to be afraid. Tell me, are you afraid of the big bad wolf?"_

"After all the things I've seen with the Doctor. I would put you down on the low spot." SpongeBob reveals to it.

The Doctor has had enough as he decides to fight with the wolf to capture the being itself. He throws punches and kicks to throw it away as he gets the wolf on the ground whilst he sonic's the animal as the being inside of it fades away as well as the wolf side of Lilithena as she sits up.

"What the hell was that?" Lilithena asks what has happened.

"Something that you may not want to experince again." SpongeBob tells her as the Doctor runs to the bell tower in the town. "And the running starts again, come on!"

They catch the Doctor up outside the clock tower.

"So, what's the plan this time?" SpongeBob asks about the plan he is using this time as the Doctor doesn't answer and locks the bell tower doors whilst running up all the stars to find the bell. He uses the Sonic Screwdriver to zap the bell to amplify the noise to where the wolves around the town that were either sleeper agents or part of the force to fade away, he slowly walks away to show nothing happened as he meets the two outside.

"You okay-?" Lilithena asks if he's okay.

"Yeah. Don't mind me." The Doctor agrees as he opens the doors to the Tardis and SpongeBob closes them. "So, where now?"

"Home. for me." SpongeBob tells him.

"But what about-?" Lilithena asks SpongeBob.

"You go. You fit as a couple." SpongeBob tells her as he uses a line the Doctor used as the Doctor gets him back home and onto more adventures in time and space!


	17. S2E2: Primary Education

**Time Travellers - Primary Education**

The doors are opened to this house that a lad, 14-15 and a girl, a year older than him as she closes the door with a weird kind of smile.

"Are you okay? You need anything?" The girl asks the boy.

"Oh, yes. A cold drink would do fine." The lad answers that he wants a cold drink.

"And any food?" The girl says for the boy.

"No, it''s alright. I'm not hungry." The boy says that he isn't hungry.

"Okay then." The girl replies as she closes the door as we can he the boy trying to get help as he can't escape from something inside as the titles begin.

On the Tardis, with the Doctor and LilIithena inside. Lilithena is holding a newspaper.

"I think this girl with a special need is secretly an alien." Lilithena tells the Doctor.

"Really? It could be just a intellegent girl." The Doctor tries to correct her.

"You always say that. You just don't know the universe to the fullest." Lilithena tells him.

"I do, but not now." The Doctor says.

"Sure. But can we look at this incident into detail and try and fix it." Lilithena asks to look at the incident into detail and fix it.

"Okay then. Out of your curiosty, we'll go and do this. Then we get out and do something else." The Doctor says to her as he flicks the switches of the Tardis to get to this mysterious school. The Tardis lands in the school's jantior cupboard as it finds space.

"Okay that isn't the right place. We're in a jaintor's cupboard and these are just boring." Lilithena says that they are more in a jaintor's cupboard.

"Well come on, let's get out of here before the cleaners come and get stuff out of the box." The Doctor tells her to get out of the cupboard before someone out of the cleaning staff comes towards the Time Lords. As they escape from the cupboard and the girl from the newspaper but with red streaks in her hair is at the end of the corridor.

"Legs, don't lose me now." The girl whispers to herself.

"Let's split up, we'll find something in the school much easier if we aren't together." The Doctor tells Lilithena as she goes towards the girl and the other way is where the Doctor is going.

"Hey. I know you." Lilithena shouts at the girl. "You're that person in this newspaper I have. The one with the special abillities."

"What were you doing in the cupboard?" The girl asks Lilithena what she was doing in the cupboard.

"I wasn't having sex. More kissing." Lilithena lies to the girl.

"I don't even think you looked like kissing, more you were hiding something in there." The girl gets through Lilithena's lie.

"But you don't need to look in there. Do it and you will change your life." Lilithena warns the girl.

The Doctor is looking everywhere as he finds a door which seems to look painted on, but isn't.

"What are you doing in the school after home time? You should be at home, doing selfies and all that stuff." Lilithena says to her.

"I had to go and check a couple things on the school network with the computer for some homework." The girl does a lie.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Thanks for your co-operation and have a nice day." Lilithena says goodbye to the girl, although she has her suspiscions about her. That could have been a lie that she has just said.

The Doctor, finally. Out of desperation goes into this door as he sees the food supply that an alien has left and the skeletons and quickly anyalises them with the Sonic Screwdriver before quickly making a dash outside into the corridor where Lilithena is stood at the end. He dashes towards her.

"You'll never guess what I found?" Both of the Time Lords ask in unison.

"A villain's nest." The Doctor says that there is a villain's nest.

"That girl is roaming around this school." Lilithena says that the girl in the newspaper is roaming around the school.

"They are connected. So what plus what equals a conclusion. Let's add it up." The Doctor tells her to add the clues up so it can equal an suplimentary conclusion to the ideas that he and Lilithena has.

"So, let's try this one on me. Girl, roaming around the school is an alien. What you saw in their is her nest as she does what to her enemies and then stores them in there." Lilithena plurts out the plan.

"Almost right." A feminime voice calls out from the other side of the corridor.

"It always is the girl. That's the most important thing about the mystery." The Doctor says. "Always the easiest part of the puzzle."

"And the easiest part is never the biggest but always the special." Lilithena says about the easiest part being the smallest and the special. "Those aren't even legs are they?"

"They are. Just the tentacles are built into the human spine." The girl explains that the "tentacles" were built into the spine as she unravels them.

"So what are you really? Because I've seen poessive people use bodies like that but is this a-?" The Doctor asks who the girl is really.

"All that I reveal is my father was the alien side of the family." The girl reveals says that he father was the alien side of herself.

"So you are half human... on your mother's side." Lilithena says as the Doctor looks at her in a strange way as her tentacles try to capture the nearest prey. "Doctor! Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. I'm doing it now." The Doctor says that he is doing the plan in motion as he gets out the SonIc Screwdriver and a radio as he uses the screwdriver to amplify the sound to react with the tentacles as the tentacles start to bleed and cut off from the spine as the girl's ears do the same and she falls to her death. The Doctor stops the sound as he reveals that he was wearing protective muffs. However, after that Lilithena falls. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"That... was a little too loud for my tastes." Lilithena says.

"You look a little paler than before." The Doctor says.

"Ever since the Werewolf adventure... I've been dying ever since. This is me ticking off my last days." Lilithena says.

"Why does this have to be so soon?" The Doctor asks why this has to be so soon.

"This body was created during a blood battle. Give me some credit. You're the one who's keeping me alive." Lilithena tells him as she starts to sleep as The Doctor carries her to the Tardis and checks on her every 5 seconds as the episode ends on the Tardis scanner screen.


	18. S2E3: Foriegn Machinery

**Time Travellers -** _ **Foreign Machinery**_

SpongeBob is sitting on his couch as he is next to the phone that has been upgraded to take messages. The first one of many is playing now.

" _Hey Spongy! That's what I'm calling you now. Hope you like that name! Just been to the Great Freeze of London. Nice, but a bit too cool."_ Lilithena calls him first.

Later, after all those messages (Well, it was actually something like 19 messages.)

"SpongeBob. Erm... due to some mishap with our latest trip and me being somehow a complete idiot this time. We're going to land by your house in a couple of days. I think it's August 23rd for you, today? August 26th. That's when we're coming back." The Doctor explains on the last call.

"Well if that's it. I can make an ambition of mine come true." SpongeBob says as the titles begin. After that, he returns home to get blueprints for a lot of unknown materials that he can to make his ambition true as possible. "Thanks Lilithena, to you. I have most of the possible materials that you left me that now that I told you my ambitions to you."

 _"Do you have any dreams or hopes? Everyone does, even if they don't think that they do."_

 _"I have some dreams of being a time traveller like you and the Doctor."_

 _"Okay then. I'll leave some materials for you that you would need to have to build a "basic" time machine."_

He runs upstairs to the libary where he goes to a box with ["T"] where most of the materials lie that Lilithena stole from the Tardis.

"Okay, the first thing first is that I need to have is a time rotor which Lilithena has given me, so that is a good starting point for a time machine... then a couple levers, buttons, and cases for these switches and buttons. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a time machine but a mess of exsistence of the time machine."

 _"Yeah, start talking like them two whilst you're doing this, okay?"_

"Sure. Wait, how am I talking to my own mind?"

 _"Because the writer ran out of ideas and wanted a Nightmare in Silver reference and well, this is it."_

"You're the fourth wall breaker AS well?"

 _"Let it be seen that this will be the worst script in the season. Like,_ _The Pantheon of Discord and Dystopia._ "

"I better not talk with you for the rest of the making of this invention."

" _May take lines and a review from..."_

He takes a few hours to fix and screw the time machine to finish it up. He finishes at 2159 hours.

"Time for a test run." SpongeBob says to himself as he pulls the lever down from the time co-ordinates which are 1/7/2014. Bikini Bottom as he travels in the Time Vortex in the box of the interior when the time machine spins through as he changes in the time but not the place. SpongeBob endures a couple of minutes of time lag and time travel sicknesses as he spews all of his past living room.

"Ah, so that's where the mysterious sick came from that night. Now I have a reason with Gare Bear and his illness that happened afterwards. So, this is my house. In the past? But, it looks a little similar than it does now. How many times can this room stay the same?"

Past SpongeBob opens the door with grocieres.

"Hey mind!"

 _"Told you. You found yourself. How predictable is that is what every fan wants to see. A SpongeBob slash SpongeBob meeting."_

"But do you have anything on this meeting?"

" _Nada. Because the story needs to be intresting and not a Day of the Doctor rip off."_

Both SpongeBob's touch each other as they think of what the hell happened/or what the hell is going to happen. The time machine starts to splurt out as he addresses the time machine as it dissaperes before Past SpongeBob goes to sleep before Gary comes in. The future SpongeBob ends back up spinning forever into the Time Vortex as the sound of the Tardis is heard by SpongeBob as he rushes into the machine.

"What's the matter now?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor.

"She's hard onto her breathing and is dying, nearly as fast as you can think." The Doctor tells her as he leaves the house of SpongeBob to a place that he travels through time his way before the episode ends.


	19. S2E4: War of the Rosens

Time Travellers - War of the Rosens

The episode begins as the crew are rushing around in the Tardis, trying to find the right the equipment to go towards the first-aid room.

"How is she doing now?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor.

"She's losing it by the minute. She's around 32% in her lifespan as she is." The Doctor tells him.

"But I know that she won't die completely. You people "regenerate" or what ever you call it." SpongeBob mentions.

"I forgot to tell you. Time Lords can also die during regeneration and Lilly here has a likely chance of it." The Doctor explains.

"Okay, she has a 78% of her dying?" SpongeBob asks him.

"More of a 30 percent chance, if we're lucky." The Doctor reveals to him as the Tardis jolts and thuds.

"Where is this new place we have landed?" SpongeBob asks him.

"I don't know, but it should have the antitote. I think." The Doctor says as he opens the doors to a messed up version of Hackney Downs. "Or rushed memories of a battlefield."

The credits start as it ends with a book opening with our guest star episode reading it.

"Our story begins as sparks of a battle began over myself and my cousin, named Older Rosen over chocalate cake and plums, both of our favourite treats and foods and then a war broke out because of it and then a man came and he changed it all for the better..."

The picture of the Doctor looking in around the street turns real as real events move forward.

"Hackney Downs. That's what this place is, or should be." The Doctor says as a solider who looks like Michael Rosen rushes by them.

"Get down civilains!" The soilder orders as a bomb lands near them before he grabs the two of them and holds them before the bomb explodes near them and covers the Tardis. Lilithena inside can feel the explosion as her life force depletes to 29%. The Doctor roars at the Tardis being covered in dust.

"You have to bring me back to the box!" The Doctor shouts as he runs from the solider back to the Tardis as the Doctor closes the doors and locks them.

"Sir, you have 10 seconds to exit the police box!" The soldier orders the Doctor as the Doctor lets the Tardis travel through space and time. "Still, I have one civillian to take to Chancellor Rosen."

"Whom?" SpongeBob asks as he is brought into a fancy looking living room that has the chanceller in.

"Stand to attention, son!" The soldier asks SpongeBob as he stands up.

"Who is this?" Chancellor Michael Rosen asks ths soldier.

"He was with a man in a pinstripe suit in the streets as a bomb had landed in the streets, the other man ran back to "his" police telephone box and disspered but this person was left here for me to give to you, sir." The soldier explains.

"You, what is your name?" Michael asks of SpongeBob's idenity is.

"John Smith, sir!" SpongeBob lies as he gets slapped by Michael.

"That name is a dummy name, it has been used by a number of people. Say it corectly." Michael tells him.

"SpongeBob SquarePants, sir. I have my creditentals in my hand." SpongeBob says as he gives the physcic paper to Michael as he agrees on the writing that SpongeBob has given him on the paper.

"Thank you. You may leave to anywhere in the barracks, inspector." Michael explains as SpongeBob nods yes as he leaves to a room with cubicles inside, SpongeBob sits on it as he calls the Tardis route number as the Doctor anwsers it.

"Hello." The Doctor greets himself.

"Alright, Doctor?" SpongeBob asks him.

"You took the pyschic paper, didn't you?" The Doctor asks him.

"Well, I needed it. I nearly got myself killed using your name." SpongeBob tells the Doctor.

"You told them that you were the Doctor?" The Doctor asks if SpongeBob used the name of 'the Doctor.'

"Then I would be excuted as an easier target if I called myself 'the Doctor'. I told them I was 'John Smith' and they required my real name and I used the pyschic paper to lie through a job as their 'inspector'. But can't you let me do something?" SpongeBob explains.

"With a dying person on my hands?" The Doctor asks him.

"It's either one or a whole army. Plus, you may get the antitote." SpongeBob says as the Doctor waits for a second.

" _It's for her._ " He tells himself in his mind.

"Do it."

SpongeBob stops the call as he rushes back to Michael.

"Chancellor!" SpongeBob shouts at Michael.

"Yes, Inspector SquarePants. What is it?" Michael asks SpongeBob.

"Do you know of the location of the Enternal Plums?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Yes, you may come with me." Michael says to him as SpongeBob follows to the basement level of the house. "This is where the Enternal Plums lie. I've kept it for two decades once I originally found the thing. It is my prize poessesion. Now, why do you want to know about where it lies?"

SpongeBob, whilst going down the stairs was texting the Doctor about the location as the wind picks up.

"Has the soldiers left the back door open again?" Michael asks.

"No, but a friend of mine needs the juice to revive his some what sort of girlfriend from a infection that she got from a werewolf in 1850. And his name is the Doctor." SpongeBob explains as the Tardis arrives at the scene and the Doctor arrives out of the box.

"Well done, SpongeBob. Now, sir. Is it alright that I use the juices?" The Doctor asks Michael.

"Yes, Sir Doctor. You may." Michael agrees as the Doctor holds a tube to catch the juices as the Doctor and SpongeBob turn around to go back in, he coughs to interrupt them. "But sir, how do I win this war?"

"With the right words and the right sentences all together." The Doctor reveals.

"Thank you." Michael thanks them as SpongeBob goes back inside and the Doctor gives a salute with a face of dismiss. He goes back inside as the Tardis leaves the basement and a soldier comes downstairs.

"What was that sir?" The soldier asks what the noise was.

"My guardian, returing to the heaven." Michael tells the soilder. " _And the Doctor led me to a speech that I thought was the best written part of litertuare that I have spoken from. This was all thanks to the Doctor who made this a very different place._ "

The Doctor and SpongeBob rushes all to the sick-bay as Lilithena has only 9% of her life remaining.

"Let her drink it." SpongeBob tells the Doctor as he opens her mouth and lets her drink from the tube. She then stops for five seconds and then revives.

"You okay?" The Doctor asks her.

"I've only just started." Lilithena says as her hands start to glow. "Oh, and I've only just started to get to grips with this incarnation. But so, here I come again!"

She starts to scream and burn through her regeneration as she turns a little less older and more younger as she then breathes through her fourth incarnation. She looks 17, has black slick hair with rigerous looks.

"Oh yes, this my style. FINALLY! How long I have waited for something like this to happen and finally, it turns up like this!" Lilithena comments as the episode ends on the suprised looks of the Doctor and SpongeBob reacting to the regeneration.


	20. S2E5: A Mysterious Warming

**Time Travellers - 'A Mysterious Warming'**

The episode begins as the screen is black and then we see the roof of the Tardis interior and then a blonde/brownish hair coloured girl breathes and then leans upwards as she sees SpongeBob and the newly regenerated Lilithena are sitting down in the only Tardis chairs drinking tea.

"Hello, strange misplaced person is the Tardis! I would like to introduce myself, I am Lilithena - I may look like the pilot of this time machine. But that is a lie. I'm the designated co-pilot and overall "sexyiness" of the team and my mate is SpongeBob SquarePants and he needs no introduction because well, look at him. His name is the description of his appearence." Lilithena explains to this girl as she wakes up slowly to regain herself.

"What the hell happened-? Where have I been?" The girl asks some questions to the duo.

"Well, I can't answer both of those questions because I just don't think you make sense. You appear out of nowhere and end up in the one place that is the place that might be the hardest to find for a human like you, or maybe something else than a human." Lilithena explains some more. "Trouble is, SpongeBob, You, which is which? Are we flashing forwards to human or backwards to alien? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one."

The credits begin as Lilithena gets the Tardis on a scan for this mysterious visitor in the ship's interior. The scan's pick out something percuilar in the mysterious vistor.

"Our scans have picked up something that is in your DNA. You are part Dalek. But what part of it?" Lilithena asks what part of this girl is Dalek.

"The brain.I know, because of an experiment that the Doctor did with my original form and this body." The mysterious girl says.

"Love to hear the rest." Lilithena says as she slurps a cup of tea, an alarm sounds as she kicks her foot onto the right control to pass over the alarm. "Yeah."

"Where's the Doctor, then?" The mysterious girl asks of where the Doctor is.

"Off on a trip with Charlemagne after he got kidnapped by an insane computer as he said." SpongeBob recalls it.

"That's my Doctor!" The mysterious girl shouts about her Doctor.

"Exactly, so now we have two of the same Doctors and one of them is missing a companion and we're missing our Doctor." Lilithena explains to her as the Doctors and companions are missing each other as the doors burst open with a blue suited Doctor walking in.

"Doctor?" The mysterious girl asks about her Doctor.

"Hello Kale! Who's your friends?" The Doctor excitedly asks who the girl's friends are.

"Friends, sir. I'm not a friend to "Kale." Lilithena interrupts him as he picks into his pocket and she does the same as the aim each other in a stand-down. "Okay, we've got screwdrivers."

"Who are you? A Time Agent?" The Doctor asks her.

"Never heard of them."

"River Song?"

"Who's she?"

"The Master?"

"Harold Saxon should be dead."

"How come you know that...?" The Doctor asks her.

"My Doctor told me."

"Oh he must be very soft with you. Letting you know all about that."

"And what, coming from a man who experimented on a girl with a Dalek brain." Lilithena says.

"That was because I had no choice, that Dalek had absorbed someone's DNA and it was dying, it wanted freedom and I gave it." The Doctor explains.

"A lonely god, it seems." Lilithena comments as she pulls a lever down as he dissaperes from sight. " I agree."

"So, is that it?" SpongeBob asks.

"I think so." Lilithena says as there is a unknown shine in the corner of her eyes, she clicks the doors open as they open to the vacumn of space.

"Shouldn't we be sucked through space around about now?" SpongeBob inquires.

"I've extended the oxygen so I think we're fine." Lilithena explains as she guides the Tardis to shove itself down to where the Doctor is.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" SpongeBob asks as he shouts his question to her.

"The adventure sucked anyways." Lilithena tells him as the whole Tardis crashes down as the Doctor is waiting, both of his companions give themselves time as the episode ends with the Doctor opening the doors after a unseen adventure.


	21. S2E6: Infinity (part 1)

**Time Travellers - Season 2, Episode 6**  
 **'Infinty' - Episode One**

The episode begins in a field where the Doctor and his love, Lilithena run through it.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asks his co-Time Lord who is running with him.

"I didn't anger them. You let them try to destroy me!" Lilithena complains as the angered people come a little closer to the opponents of the Doctor and Lily. The Tardis is over another hill. "There, we don't have long 'till the Tardis is in our sight!"

"I feel a little uneasy on that." The Doctor mummers.

"Relax. Or... come on, we have to do it. Only a few minutes left!" Lilithena reminds him as they reach the Tardis to get the controls working and fly away.

"Thank god that was a great escape." The Doctor says as he gets the Tardis towards the time and space continnum. "Truly, the biggest band of annoying people we have faced."

"They weren't as annoying, just they wouldn't listen." Lilithena corrects him as a blonde/brunette woman reveals herself after tying her hair in a style of a bunch.

"What the hell are you doing in my Tardis?" This woman asks the couple.

"Oh, this is yours? Looks a little retro." The Doctor comments.

"I wanted it back to my old one. Gives me nostalgia back when I was 903. I'm only 1113. 200 years and none of them feel great. Anyways, still. Who are you two?" The woman explains her nostalgia as she asks the couple again.

"I'm the Doctor..." The Doctor introduces himself to the woman as her heart sank... "and this is my love, Lilithena."

The camera zooms into the woman's eyes as the titles start (The indiviual episode title is Incarnations). The woman gets everything out and wired to the Doctor. Lilithena is facepalming herself.

"I need to check if you are fake." The woman says.

"I'm not." The Doctor muffles and complains to this woman.

"Say that again. I dare you. You could be an Auton agent." The woman says.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I SUPPORT THE NESTENE'S?" The Doctor, muffled shouts.

"He has a point. He looks too weird to be part of those." Lilithena agrees with the Doctor as the Doctor is unplugged and ungagged.

"Thank you. So, you must be the Doctor as well. That's why you were so protective with me, just in case I was the fake." The Doctor explains.

"Yes. Sorry for that, had a couple of shapeshifters here and I didn't want anyone to be the one." The Female Doctor explains.

"Must be a mess this place, then. Definatly needs a woman's touch." Lilithena comments.

"Anyways, because of this, we may need to get back to our universe." The Doctor annouces as the Female Doctor gets the Tardis going to another universe as it sparks and tries not to blow up. The Tardis spews into another universe as it stops at the end of the journey in an empty park.

"I don't know where we are, I don't what you've done. But let's go outside!" The Doctor says as he rushes outside to the horror of other Tardis'es and goes back inside. "I bet we should take a gander at outside."

"I've never seen him like this." Lilithena comments as the Tardis doors blow open and they enter into the park. The Park of Rememberance. The end of the episode is upon us.


	22. S2E7: Infinity (part 2)

**Time Travellers - Series 2, Episode 7**  
 **Infinity - Episode Two**

(Repeat of Episode 6 happens as the titles close it off, the indiviual title for this episode is 'Rememberance'.)

The Park of Rememberance is a park of where there is no sky but a simple park and town center, the Doctor then reminds himself of when he first found the place on a tour of planets in his eigth incarnation, he then forgot about it afterwards but finding everyone else from other universes. He felt back at a different home than his planet, but it was so special and the same than it was before.

"I think I remember..." The Doctor breathes, with his companion and other female self by his side.

"And I have remembered." The Female Doctor agrees.

"It looks like a park and a part of a town centre." Lilithena complains. "Like London, but much more cleaner and without control that it needs."

"But actually, it's more than that. Imagine a resting place with this background. Okay, this is what I do when no-one else is travelling. I come here... and rest. Solves the madness in anyone's head. This place can never be destroyed and only I know the base codes, the co-ordinates and the information to arrive here. No-one else should ever know about the information that this place holds because then this will be the final end for me. I will be destroyed and I... The universe... will be destroyed." The Doctor explains. "But the problem now is, why have I been sent here?"

"The Tardis responds to my touch commands, so. Someone or something is under the control that they can get the infomation that we all have." The Female Doctor tells them. "But the infomation is all the more at loss if we do that.

"But who, exactly whom?" The Doctor inquires as he holds Lilithena's head near his. "I need to ask you, did anyone follow you in or try to infect you again?"

"No-one. It has to be from your side to come here." Lilthena says as they all hurry back into the Tardis. The Female Doctor sets the Tardis going as she dematerialises the Tardis, but it jerks.

"What's the matter with you?" The Female Doctor asks about her Tardis.

"It's reacting us, for some reason. Like we are the people it needs off." The Doctor evaluates as the Tardis lurches down the Time Vortex. Everyone is trying to fix the machine before the Tardis explodes as everyone in it, everyone dissaperes into a mysterious white mesh, nothing can be seen. Nothing...

...nothing.

This is the end of the episode.


	23. S2E8: Infinity (part 3)

**Time Travellers - Season 2, Episode 8**  
 **Infinity - Episode Three**

(Repeat of Episode 7 happens as the titles close it off, the indiviual title for this episode is 'White Space'.)

...nothing.

gnihton...

nothing...

except from one woman with the incredible persona.

Lilithena is the only one to survive the explosion as she stands up in a white space of nothing-ness. She starts to hear something, but it is too muffled for anything but a few words can be understand.

"mphena? com yaw ear me?"

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Lilithena says as her voice echoes.

"Lilthena? Can you hear me? Can you hear me at all?" The Doctor inquires.

"Yes. of course... and you can as well you let me repeat that question." Lilithena says.

"Thank you. Right, let me explain. You are now in the wreck of the explosion of the Tardis. The Tardis has a safe mechinasim. Every type and console has got one. Even the... most outlandish have. Mine was a plane type. So this one is..." The Doctor explains.

"The Matrix?" Lilithena asks him.

"Suppouse so. Right, I need you to restart the Tardis. There should be something of wires." The Doctor tells her.

"Everything is white. Nothing is here." Lilithena says to him.

"Ah, so. You mean the door I put is white? Because I remember it being a blue pale wood one." The Doctor describes it to her as she runs to it, opens it and resumes back into the Tardis she was in with her Doctor's incarnation.

"All is well, back in this console room." Lilithena comments.

"Still, it's a nostalgia trip and a half." The Female Doctor evalulates. "Yes, I'm still alive. As you can hear correctly. Right, my other incarnation lied. I want you to materlise the console to us. Check the scanner, there should be a square blip where the old console room is. That is us two incarnations of the Doctor name. Land it there and we should appear." The Female Doctor explains the most recent instructions as Lilthena uses the controls to land the Tardis and overlay it as her Doctor and the other one appear in it. Lilthena hugs her Doctor.

"Don't let that happen! I was on fire but my heart was my hands." Lilithena says as she explains the results. "Who was it?"

"Me." The Female Doctor evaluates. "Okay, thank you."

"What a rebel." Lilthena comments.

"Okay then. I shall leave. But before I go, I must tell you this, my name is the Master." The Female Doctor says before she leaves, the two pause as they burst out laughing as that couldn't be the Master if her name was the Doctor.

"That's us finished. Right, what now?" The Doctor asks her.

"Onwards?" Lilthena asks if he wants to go onwards.

"Onwards." The Doctor agrees as the episode and trilogy ends.

until...

 **[POST CREDIT SCENE]**

"Okay, this is..." Another Doctor says.

"What? Illogical?" A Spock Doctor asks him.

"Yes. It must be, the force allows it." A Jedi Doctor says.

"God help me as I am an apprentice to you's." Ghastly (from SpongeToons) says.

 **END OF '** _ **INFINITY'**_


	24. S2E9: Turning the Doors

Time Travellers - Season 2, Episode 9  
Turning The Doors

"I've left the doors of the Tardis, but what would happened if I never opened the doors? What happened if I never left Bikini Bottom and kept on working in the Krusty Krab. The job that I had been doing a couple of decades and I wouldn't let go until the Doctor dropped into my life like he does to everyone he meets. So, I have diceded to let the Tardis on a parrell universe where I didn't meet the Doctor. This me... turning the doors." SpongeBob explains as the titles begin.

The camera pans as it zooms in onto the Earth.

 **26/06/2015**

SpongeBob is whistling at his workplace whilst Squidward is giving out orders of Krabby Patties.

"I love this job so much, I never want to leave now." SpongeBob says as he looks at the hole where Squidward and SpongeBob give conversations as SpongeBob sees nothing. "Err... Squiddy?"

"What?!" Squidward asks him.

"Have you seen...? Oh, nothing." SpongeBob says.

"Please, can you stop bothering me!" Squidward complains as SpongeBob keeps working, they're could have been someone there. In the corner of the mind. He found someone who would be his savour. One of the customers bites into a Krabby Patty and then starts to groan in a zombie way, Squidward is fast asleep as someone throws a chair at SpongeBob. SpongeBob closes his eyes as he opens his eyes. The zombies are about to eat the sleeping Squidward. Until SpongeBob finds a unused gun underneath the grill and cocks it as he puts some different kind of stuff to put it in. He then opens the doors to the zombies with the screaming Squidward.

"Eat mayo. You zombie scum." SpongeBob warns them as he feeds them mayonaise which is the cure as this happens before the company building blows up. "That was an easy job. Wonder what or whom did that?"

About 10 minutes before, the Doctor carries a 24-style explosive and puts it in the CEO's room.

"Thanks for the interview. That was some real good info." The Doctor tells him.

"Are you sure no-one will steal it, Mister Smith?" The CEO inquires.

"I don't think anyone cares, to be honest." The Doctor says as he walks off, knowing about that bomb. The CEO walks off, smiling. The Doctor rushes into the Tardis as he whisks it away with the bomb having seconds to come off. The Doctor sits on a chair and reads 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'.

 **30/06/2015**

SpongeBob is reading a copy of the Bikini Bottom Chronicle, the headline is 'Brain Inc. suffer bankrupcy. Coporation shuts down.' Patrick visits him, opening the door.

"Hello Patrick." SpongeBob greets him.

"What do you want to do?" Patrick asks SpongeBob.

"It's up to you. Whatever you would like to do!" SpongeBob shouts.

"Okay! When do you come back to work?" Patrick inquires.

"I think it's at the end of this week, Maybe not." SpongeBob says,

He leaves the house as he wants to leave for the air outside.

 **02/07/2015**

SpongeBob wakes up to be in a war-zone of Bikini Bottom. He runs out to find Patrick who is cowering in his home.

"What the hell happened, SpongeBob?" Patrick asks his buddy as SpongeBob hugs his friend.

"It's okay. We're all going to be okay for the moment. Nothing will happen." SpongeBob tells Patrick as they spotted by a Dalek group force.

"Hostile's detected! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks annouce as they exterminate SpongeBob and Patrick as the real SpongeBob breathes back in the Tardis and sits there as the Doctor and Lilithena walk in.

" _So, we used the metal of the Tritovores and the cup of the Athelstan to re-configure it to the number 200 bus. So then, the bus could fly through the wormhole and back to London, thanks to Malcom Taylor, who is my new best friend from the UNIT."_ The Doctor tells Lilithena about his most recent adventure in San Helios. "What. What are you doing here, SpongeBob?"

"You know these pills." SpongeBob says.

"Parrellel Universe pills. Yes." The Doctor tells him the real name.

"I tried one." SpongeBob answers him.

"And what did you find?" The Doctor asks him.

"A universe where you never met me at all. I would have died with the Dalek invasion that happened." SpongeBob explains.

"Right..." The Doctor tells him as the episode ends.


	25. S2E10: The Magician's Duel

**Time Travellers - Season 2, Episode 10**  
 **The Magician, Superstar and his Assissant**  
 **(Majutsu-shi, sūpāsutā to kare no ashisutanto** **)**

The Doctor, Lilthena and SpongeBob wake up being tied to three chairs, a Japanese woman stands in front of them.

"What the hell happened?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Mister SquarePants, everything that has happened that you can think of." The woman tells him.

"I think you've fed us Retcon. Tastes like it. People should use it less because it tastes horrible." The Doctor comments.

"Ah, Doctor. And your companion... or should I say? Your lover?" The woman continues.

"No-one should know that knowlodge." The Doctor says. "But I think I remember what happened."

The Doctor lands the Tardis with the crew. (SpongeBob having joined from the previous episode.)

"We've landed. In a big over-city. Don't know where, but we'll soon find out!" The Doctor says as they end in Japan. "Oh, now that is technology. And is this."

"What is-?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Some signal that is interferring with the Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor notes.

"It happens all the time, you might need a new one." Lilithena complains.

"I have a future one in my long coats. One of them." The Doctor tells her.

"That's the problem. You have too many, and you destroy them. You only have two or three left. You're going to run out before you regenerate." Lilithena says to him as he runs out into an alleyway. He sonics around some places as some thugs come near him.

"Look at this lads. Oi, mate. It's not 'alloween. It's not 'alloween!" The leader of the gang tells the Doctor.

"You got any money on ya mate?" Another member asks him.

"No. Plus why would I do that?" The Doctor asks them.

"'cause I'll smash ya face in." The leader reveals to the Doctor.

"Okay then." The Doctor says as they get closer and closer to him before Lilthena fights them off.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asks Lilthena.

"One of your worst nightmares." Lilthena comments as they run away.

 **"Move in with our three suspects."**

Police cars and other cars move in as they arrest the three and throw them into a jail until everyone is gassed and tooken away.

"So. We have two assignments for you three. We need to choose one of them for the two and the other for the one." The Japanese woman orders them.

"He picks the one with aliens and I'm the one without them. It's a rule within ourselves." Lilithena agrees.

They all agree together.

 **Hours later**

Japan ends up onto explosions, from another part of aliens that are unknown. Lilthena calls the Doctor on her phone.

"You got it." Lilthena says.

"Yes, I do. But we're being attacked by aliens that we don't know about." The Doctor says.

"Are you sure you don't know who they are?" Lilthena asks him.

"They're cloaked." The Doctor complains.

"USE THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER!" Lilthena shouts to him.

"Okay then." The Doctor says as he uses the Sonic Screwdriver to uncloak the spaceship as he pushes the Sonic harder to blow up the spaceship up. "I told you, I don't like using it for that stuff. It makes everything anti-climatic."

They all rush back to the Tardis as the Japanese woman comes near them.

"Hello. So this is the Tardis." The Japanese woman says.

"Look inside." The Doctor tells the Japanese woman as she peaks inside for the total satisfaction of her job.

"It's just as the files say." The Japanese woman reminds herself.

"So, where do you want to go?" The Doctor inquires.

"You know what? I would say..." The Japanese woman says as the Tardis lands in a flat. The Japanese woman walks out and sits on the bed. "Thank you. My name, I haven't revealed. But since you didn't know was Mel Ching."

The Tardis leaves her as she goes to sleep, away from her job researching aliens as the episode ends.


	26. S2E11: Countdown to Destruction

**Time Travellers - Season 2, Episode 11**  
 **Countdown to Destruction**

 **November 11th, 2015**

The Tardis lands in a snowy backfield of a base. Everyone gets coats on as they walk inside the base.

"Oh, it's a base? I thought for it was an igloo that had other levels." SpongeBob describes the base.

"You've been watching a bit too much TV. It doesn't happen like that. You just get a base which is either full or get an empty base with left overs." The Doctor corrects him as they find the base's occupants. "Hello, so who might you be?"

"The people that currently own the base now." A person out of a potential five in the group.

"Told you. It's either full or nothing in it. Stop thinking about the igloos that have secret lift compartments." The Doctor tells SpongeBob as SpongeBob shrugs it off.

"But the people who were here are dead... research says it's been going on for months." The person tells him otherwise.

"Now you've got him talking." Lilthena says as the camera zooms onto the Doctor's face to start the episode,

"How many people here?" The Doctor inquires.

"Excludng you three, just us five." The leader says.

"Right, and you are?" The Doctor asks him.

"Oh. My name is Richard Stuart. I'm the leader of this scavanger team. We have Barbara, Kyle, Sam and Trevor as the main co-stars. There was around 10 others from the base but they have mysteriously died." Richard says as he describes the team and dead people.

"People don't mysteriously die. Unless a virus happens and this place isn't full of viruses." The Doctor says. "When did you arrive?"

"About three months ago." Richard tells him. "The other team arrived here five years previous. The year now is 2015."

"So, we need to find out what happened between November 2010 and November 2015." The Doctor says to everyone. "Is there any computers left?"

"Yes. There's two. The one that someone has a log for and another for any Skype or personal usage." Richard explains as he points to the main one. The Doctor uses it as it is already logged on. The last log on the person's online journal was in late July 2015. "Three months" ago.

"The last person who logged here. Logged here three months ago. When you guys arrived here." The Doctor says as he tells them.

"So, they didn't all die before we came. This all comes more to a close than it should have." Richard evaluates, "So all of that was all a hoax, just to send us here. Who could do that?"

"It doesn't seem to be more a person, but more a thing." The Doctor says.

"Why are you saying a thing?" Richard inquires.

"Because I don't think people would want to kill other people for a message. I think something is killing other people to message out for threats or that something wants supplies of human remains. And with my vast knowlodge of nearly everything. It's really somethng else than what you're thinking of." The Doctor explains as he smiles at Lilithena and SpongeBob as Lilithena "does" know what he is doing and who he means by the something else but SpongeBob is a little lost on what he means.

The Doctor, Lilithena and SpongeBob walk in a cold corridor with a flashlight.

"So what are you thinking then?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor.

"Well, he's thinking that there's a hidden base of a robotic army underneath us that killed the previous team." Lilithena explains to SpongeBob.

"What kind of robotic army?" SpongeBob inquires.

"The wrong, evil kind that will want you to become them. The Perfect Human."

"Do they have a name?" SpongeBob asks as the Doctor stops. He looks at a steel machinacal arm left on the floor as he uses the Sonic Screwdriver to asess it as it scuttles away before Lilthena dissaperes.

"Right. I was really hoping that they wouldn't be here. But it seems to be the choice I have to make. Lily?... Oh, where the hell has she gone now?!" The Doctor says.

"Tell me, who are 'they'." SpongeBob asks him.

"They're called Cybermen." The Doctor annouces.

Lilithena is dragged along by two Cybermen to a controller of sorts who is sitting on a throne.

"THIS ONE IS NOT PROCESSED. TAKE THIS ONE TO BE UPGRADED?" A Cybermen inquires.

"CORRECT. THIS ONE WILL BE PROCESSED." The Cyber Controller agrees.

"It's insane. Inhuman!" Lilithena shouts at them.

"WE ARE HUMAN POINT TWO. YOU ARE INCORRECT AND WILL BE PROCESSED TO OUR DESIGN." The Cyber Controller says as the episode ends on establishing shot of the Controller on his throne with two Cybermen guarding near him.

 **TO. BE. CONTINUED.**


	27. S2E12: Rise of the Nemesis

**Time Travellers - Season 2, Episode 12**  
 **Rise of the Nemesis**

(Previously of Episode 11 happens as afterwards. The Doctor runs back to the team as they have been for the last 20 minutes. At the table, nearly dying of fatigue.

"Do you have maps of this place?" The Doctor inquires.

"Yes. How do you think we can get around this place? Borrow my version of it." Richard says.

"Thank you." The Doctor says as he grabs it and uses it whilst he is back at the corridor as the lights turn out and the map glows but with different paths. "And I think something else is here."

"Different pathways?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Yes. So, we are here but the pathway is on the left of us. And the hatch is at the... toilet facilities." The Doctor explains as he opens the toilet and pulls the lever the other way which allows them through to the secret hatch on the map.

Lilithena is still dragged by stomping Cybermen.

" _Where the heck is the Doctor and SpongeBob? Shouldn't anybody... anybody be trying to find me under the base."_

The Cyberguards open the door and strap her into the conversion chamber.

"THE CONVERSION CHAMBER NEEDS TO RECHARGE BEFORE BEING USED. THIS WILL TAKE ONLY A FEW MINUTES. AFTER THIS, YOU WILL BECOME LIKE US." A Cyberguard tells her.

" _Thank god. The Doctor and SpongeBob must have found this place by now. However, they have a couple of minutes unless..."_

Lilithena fiddles with her pockets as she finds a spare Sonic Screwdriver that the Doctor gave her as she aims it at the Cyberguards and uses it as it short circuits them.

" _That was very lucky. Now all they need to do is to find me._ "

The Doctor and SpongeBob drop from the toilet ladder. The Doctor notices a room with a note saying 'Commincation and Sercuity'.

"I want you to go in there and access anything to find Lilthena." The Doctor says.

"Yes, boss." SpongeBob responds as he walks into the place and stabs the Cybeman with a blade as he takes over the Cyberman's job whilst using a headset that the Doctor gave to him as the Doctor is running to the corridors as he rushes towards the Cyber-conversion unit where Lilithena is.

"Bob, you have visual?" The Dotor inquires.

"I have visual. It's the next door from you." SpongeBob says.

"Cheers." The Doctor thanks him as he opens the door and sees her nearly getting ready for conversion. "Right, hello! Is there anyway off it."

"Yes. But I don't think you'll have time! The conversion's power is coming back on in about nearly a minute." Lilithena explains.

"I can try." The Doctor says.

"Try all you can. I don't think anything besides stand there." Lilithena tells him.

"Let me do at least something. SOMETHING." The Doctor asks her.

"No. Just leave." Lilithena tells him as the conversion starts.

" _I forgot to tell you, you can't regenerate."_

 _ **"I know."**_

He stands by her side as she becomes a Cyberman.

"UNKNOWN UPGRADE DETECTED. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE." The new Cyberman tells the Doctor as he escapes and locks the Cyberman in.

"She's dead. I want you to blow this place to kingdom come." The Doctor orders SpongeBob.

"But..." SpongeBob asks him.

"DO IT!" The Doctor reminds him as SpongeBob presses the bomb button and the alarms go off as he escapes with the Doctor back the way they came. The other team hear the alarm now as they go out and the Doctor and SpongeBob move as they get away to the Tardis as the Doctor tries find his solace in his head.

"Are you okay?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Could you have done anything?"

SpongeBob pauses...

"I'm just asking?"

"What else have you got! SpongeBob! Tell me!" The Doctor shouts at him. "I'm taking you home. Back where you belong. I'm regreting ever bringing you on board. I should have left you back in Bikini Bottom the first time I ever had the time to leave you."

SpongeBob then of course leaves as he visits Patrick who is crying.

"Hello. You allright?" SpongeBob asks his friend.

"Oh hello, SpongeBob. What happened when you were away?" Patrick inquires. "Squidward died of depression a few days ago."

"No... That can't be right." SpongeBob disagrees as he takes a hike towards the cemetary as a gravestone is seen with 'Here lies: Squidward (with his potential hopes and dreams). SpongeBob is left sobbing over the grave of his dearly departed friend.

Meanwhile, the Doctor is trying to find the one location that Lilithena would be at, a park bench on Febuary 19th, 2008. He sits down wearing his get up he used in 'The Family of Blood'.

"Hello?" Lilthena asks the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was distracted." The Doctor says.

"You seem familar. Have I ever seen you before?" Lilthena inquires.

"I have that kind of face that screams that fact. I most oftenly known for that." The Doctor says. "I'm mainly here because someone near me has died." The Doctor tells her.

"She or he must have been very special." Lilthena hopes to him. "Right, I'm off somewhere."

"Oh, have this." He gives her a note. "Keep it and do everything it says. Because you're going to have a great life."

He leaves her as he dicedes to go to Mars as he has never thought of that.

The end credits start with a message.

"You people are the best. Over 5 months have been put into this spin-off and everybody that has read this are the best. Thanks for all of that. You guys are the best."

THE DOCTOR: DAVID TENNANT

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: TOM KENNY

LILITHENA: JAZMIN LEE

RICHARD STUART, CYBERMEN, CYBER CONTROLLER: GHASTLYOP

OTHER PEOPLE: WITHHELD I.D

 _The end... forever._


	28. S3EX: The Foresaken Mystery

Time Travellers: Dame Future  
 **Season 3, Special 1**  
 **The Forsaken Mystery**

 **January 17, 2016**

It has been a couple of months since he mourned Squidward. SpongeBob doesn't ever want to see the Doctor ever again. He could grow up, but he always thinks being childish is the best, because if it he ever stopped doing it. He would destroy himself inside and on his outside appearence, so when the Doctor returned after his last appearence when his love, Lilithena died as she was converted to a Cyberman or a monster. He lost a temper like a overactive child and left him on the gloomiest day ever.

The Doctor goes to Patrick's house instead as Patrick is lieing on his bed. Then he goes to sleep. But the Doctor wakes him up.

"Rise and shine." The Doctor greets him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Patrick inquires the woman who is living next to him.

" _The Doctor._ " The Doctor names herself. "I'm back."

"The Doctor was male the last time I remember." Patrick reminds her.

"Time Lords can regenerate into the other sex. It's not all male or female." The Doctor explains. "Anyways, I came here because I can give you a pass into time and space again. What do you say?"

Patrick paused.

"Yes. I accept."

He grabs the Doctor's hand to come aboard the Tardis. It's a little of the same but a different feel to it. The Tardis then shudders and crashes about.

"Sorry. I haven't got that part fixed. Doing it after I'm finished with this first trip." The Doctor apoligizes as they land and she falls to the floor but stands up and begins walking to the door in which she opens to find an alien bazzar on a future planet. Patrick follows suit. "The one thing I love is population. Non-human population. Thank god this jacket has various lengths of currency. So, I need to have a look around for some percuilar odd-looking stuff that is easy to buy and I can use."

Patrick then spots a shiny gold part of a block that is being sold for a reasonable price of 20 Zoolings. [1 Zooling = is £2.30].

"Excuse me, sir?" Patrick inquires.

"Yes, sir and madam." The shop-owner, a shedding skin kind of alien inquires.

"Do you mind if I can purchase the shiny gold block. I have 50 Zoolings in my hand here. Would that be enough?" The Doctor asks to purchase the block.

"Certainly. I also will provide a map that came with the block." The shop-dealer continues.

"Sure. I'll pay the bill." The Doctor comments as she and Patrick hurry onto the Tardis as she drops the map onto the seat and uses wires on the Tardis controls to scan it. It comes up as the Pleasalent Stone of Tudasan, located in the system of Jalij.

" _The Pleasalent Stone of Tudasan?"_ Patrick inquires about the stone.

"It's one of those stones that is part of a bigger piece that carries a curse." The Doctor explains to him.

"Have those a lot?" Patrick asks her.

"Don't tell me. That's mostly all of the time." The Doctor says.

"What incarnation are you?" Patrick inquires.

"12." The Doctor reveals.

"Just wanted to ask that." Patrick comments as the Doctor smiles, she drives the Tardis to Tudasan, where the stone lies. It is a place like Jungle Temple from _MySims Agents_.

"Seriously, I'm going to need to fix it before this thing ends." The Doctor reminds herself.

"Maybe you won't." Patrick disagrees.

"You might never guess." The Doctor tells him as they exit of the Tardis. The sun is baking hot in Tudasan. "Ahh. I love the temperatures of Tudasan. I've been in too many cold places as of lately."

"Do you remember this place?" Patrick asks her.

"Over the times I have come back to places. This is a one place that somewhere in the Tardis has memories of this place but I do not. That could be explained if we delve deeper into the enteral temple of Tudasan. Shall we?" The Doctor explains to him as she starts running with Patrick following behind her. They reach the door as the Doctor places her hand as the door moves and opens up a pathway for The Doctor and Patrick. They enter as they walk into the pathway, the traps start to envelop.

"Must have thought of the intruders first." Patrick comments as the traps then fail. "Wait, who did that?"

The Doctor has her new red tip coloured sonic screwdriver in her hand.

"But I thought the sonic screwdriver emits sound? You know, sonic waves?" Patrick asks her.

"Upgraded techonolgy. Aka. the silencer." The Doctor comments. "I think our road has just ended. _Look."_

The wall diagram of a four piece puzzle with other parts which are the same is shown as the fourth part flows from the Doctor's hand to the wall. The Doctor encounters a flashback in her mind. She sees her ninth, tenth and eleventh incarnations with other pieces of blocks.

"I've been here before... three times with the same object. So... I brought myself into this." The Doctor says as an alarm occurs in the temple. "Damn it. That's activation alarm."

"Which means?" Patrick asks.

"We run." The Doctor tells him as they run towards the Tardis with time to spare. The Doctor gets at the controls as she transfers the planet to another side of the solar system as it explodes and rocks the Tardis. The Doctor leaves the Patrick back at home as she wants to go by herself.


	29. S3E1: The Three Time Lords

/0zr9HvoyMxs

TIME TRAVELLERS  
SEASON THREE, EPISODE ONE  
THE HERO, THE GOOFBALL AND THE ELEGANCE

(One year later from the end of Rise of the Nemesis. SpongeBob's had time to forgive the Doctor. The Tardis lands outside his house, the Doctor's had time as well, but it's been longer. She goes outside and throws a rock at the window, which SpongeBob hears. The Sponge goes outside and into the Tardis to meet the Doctor, two incarnations later from when he last saw him.)

"I'm sorry. For shouting at you. It was just. I was under a mood at the time." The Doctor tries to say in a cohereant sentence.

"Doctor, I don't care what incarnation you are now, I forgive you." SpongeBob tells her.

"Thank you. But is this going to be it." The Doctor asks him.

"Prehaps. It's going to be my choice." SpongeBob tells her as a sonic emitting noise is hear within the Tardis.

" _If I could just get the right signal, then Lilly, I may be able to find the location."_

SpongeBob and the Doctor knew who that voice was. But it couldn't be true.

" _A ha! Found it. Just locking on!"_

The tenth incarnation teleported himself in.

"What?"

"Oh no." The Twelfth Doctor says to her tenth.

"You can't be..." The Tenth tries to reliase who this woman and his travelling companion are with.

"I am." His Twelfth agrees as someone else comes in, his next one and the previous one. The Eleventh.

"That teleport should be on the blink... So, I'm being beamed to anywhere in time and space." The Eleventh Doctor says as he gasps at the two other Doctors and SpongeBob.

"Now, there is no need to gasp. I'm a woman." The Twelfth tells them.

"What did I do?" 10 asks.

"I didn't do anything!" 11 tells him.

"Men, there's nothing wrong with me being a Time Lady!" 12 says.

"I'm going to have to agree with her. You two are being so sexist." SpongeBob agrees.

"SpongeBob, has this woman ever had to ever suffer torture from one of her own species?" 10 explains.

"Or have to restart the whole of reality just so the universe would correct itself?" 11 adds.

"Well... I don't even know myself. I've just met her a couple of minutes ago to apoligize for something (he points at 10) did." SpongeBob tells them.

"Well,I did forgive you. Just I had to sacrifice my life to Vinvoci radiation to think overwise!" 11 complains.

"What are you talking about?" 10 asks him.

"The Gate. You haven't encountered that yet. But, sir. I will tell you, don't you dare encounter it and think of me." 11 starts to raise his voice.

"ENOUGH!" 12 disarms their quips. "We need to do something here because as far as we are going at the moment, we're getting nothing done whilst you two bicker! Now, at least let us get into the save environment of the Time Vortex."

She pulls the dematerliastion lever as the Tardis starts to spin out of control and 10 saves it time.

"I think we might have to stay here for the while." 10 tells her.

"That's perfectly understandable." 12 agrees.

Then the cloister bell rings.

"That's the bell for my cue." 10 tells himself.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should really put the shields up." 12 says.

"But we all know how this works out!" 11 agrees.

"Themobuffer!"

"Helmic regulator!"

"And frying the zyton crystals!"

"Doctor's? Can this be the only way?" SpongeBob asks them as they stare at him as the blow up the Tardis, as a supernova endures.

"Oh, that was fantastic! Wasn't it Doctor's?" 12 asks them as they have faded away.

"Maybe they went back to their respective time-zones." SpongeBob explains.

"Yes. maybe they did." 12 ponders.

MEANWHILE...

10 returns to his present time-zone with Lilithena.

"You alright?" Lilly asks him.

"Yeah..." The Doctor tries to respond.

"What happened?" She inquires.

"I went to a hell... where I ended up as a woman." The Doctor describes the meeting.

"Don't worry... that might never happen. It could be potential, just a thought accelerated by something real." Lilly ponders.

"Well, they both seemed real." The Doctor says.

"Both? Both female?" Lilly asks him.

"No, one was male, thank god. And the other was the female." The Doctor tells her. "But, never mind that."

He yanks one of the levers as something crashes through the Tardis walls.

"Oh crap."

END OF EPISODE.


	30. S3E2: Written Off

TIME TRAVELLERS  
SEASON THREE, EPISODE TWO  
WRITTEN OFF

After the little incident with the two other Doctors. SpongeBob gets out of his bedroom that he has recently found again.

"So... you staying this time?" The Doctor inquires.

"Yes. I want to be with the new you and I feel like this is the only chance I can." SpongeBob explains to her.

"Good, I hope this will continue." The Doctor tells him. "Have a gander at this."

SpongeBob looks at the scanner, detailing a map of the universe.

"Okay, it's a map. But what's so special about that?"

"The map here, has a planet that doesn't exist." She says.

"But, couldn't it be space debris which is shaped like a planet?" He asks her.

"Nope. Tried scanning that, it has a atmospheric shell of air. It's all true, no false lies and that." The Doctor explains.

"But you're missing it. What is so special about it?"

"It's on my map. But not any other published map in the universe." The Doctor tells him.

Then SpongeBob's face turns to be as he is intrested.

"Told you would be intrested."

"You didn't tell me anything..."

"Oh, right." She reliases as the Tardis materliases on this strange planet. They step out to a clearless sky full of planets. "Look at that, no sky... just planets in space overhead us."

"Then how did you describe this as having an atmospheric shell?" SpongeBob asks her.

"I'm not explaining that for you."

She walks away from him and to a house.

"A house on a planet that should not exist?" The Doctor asks herself as the door is open. "Someone left the door open, which means the key isn't in and someone might be looking for us."

They walk inside as they search around, looking for whom or what made this planet? The Doctor just scans around the arciutechture.

"Rustic, it's been here for a number of years and I haven't even noticed it until now, maybe it's been waiting... ever since I first starting travelling... all those years ago." She tells herself.

"Yeah, stone statues on this rubbish planet." SpongeBob complains.

"Wait... what?" She asks.

"Stone statues. Looking at this one and it looks rubbish, like this planet." He explains as she rushes to his position.

"Ahh, SpongeBob... this was a bad idea after all." The Doctor warns him.

"How come?" He inquires.

"That stone statue isn't just stone... it's living stone." The Doctor describes as he gives a blank look to her. "When your head moves away, when you turn it to look at something else and look back at the statue for another chance to see it, then it has moved. But don't you ever blink at it, don't ever... because then it will get you, and then you will die... one way or another. Either, you will die by time running out in 1 split second of your life and your neck is split open... or, you can be put back in time and live the rest of your life back in the past and meet up in the present day, with your loved one by your death-bed with him or her asking the questions and you only have a few seconds to tell them but you cannot tell them all of it as they won't understand and you fade away in your eyes and they cry for their hearts content to let you live in their arms again... so that's why we need to go now."

"Okay then." He says as he turns his head away and the statue has moved closer to him. Then they have the instinct to rush back into the Tardis.

"No, what are they doing this time?" The Doctor asks as she walks around the planet, looking for some answers to why the Weeping Angels are a part of this plan or planet. She searchs around for scanning as she finds a book full of the old archived text as she reads:

 _This is the last entry in this archive detailing about this planet, they have come with a vengenace. I will need to do something, I will need to wipe this off every map in the universe to make sure that they never find food and a source to conquer. The statues move as they stand guard for intruders, clearly... it seems to them that they now own the planet is a good thing as it will drive them away much more easier than if they hadn't come there in the first place._

 _Anom,_

Then the Doctor looks in dispair on what must have happened with the person after he wrote the last entry.

Suicide.

"DOCTOR!"

She runs out with the archived text. The angel following them from before is near to the Tardis, she signals for him and herself to get in.

"We need to get away now, if they get the power. The sun can be switched off at the second the grab a hold of the Tardis, the Eye of Harmony... they must not get this Type 40 Tardis from Galifrey." The Doctor explains as the Weeping Angels come near to the Tardis as the Doctor leaves the planet.

"What did you find there?" SpongeBob asks her.

"Like I would tell people... but, how come the Weeping Angels were there?" The Doctor ponders as the episode ends.


	31. S3E3: The Deathly Mention

**Time Travellers**  
 **Season Three: Episode Three**  
 **The Deathly Mention**

The Tardis arrives back in Bikini Bottom.

"There you go, 25 minutes after we left for my three other incarnations. Seems no real time at all." The Doctor says.

"This is going to be 25 days or 25 months..." SpongeBob complains.

"I've fixed the navigation system since then..." The Doctor responds to his complaint. "The most of where we are late is 2 more minutes than what I've just said."

"Okay then. I'll trust you, this time..." SpongeBob says as he looks at her carefully and exits the Tardis. "Yep. She's right. Just maybe this time."

He goes to Patirck's house next.

"Hello Patrick." Sponge greets him.

"I heard the Tardis outside. You've only been gone for about half an hour. Where did you go?" Patrick notes of him.

"No where really. I just went out into space again... that's all." SpongeBob says.

"Well, if you need me SpongeBob..." Patrick tries to say before he pauses after mentioning his own friend. "I'll always be here. Because that's what you do for friends, you abandoned me for the Doctor. I don't want to EVER see you again. Leave my home."

"Okay then... okay?" SpongeBob asks him as he leaves being a bit annoyed at his old friend.

He leaves to walk to his job, the Krusty Krab.

"If Patrick's starting to hate me. Then I think everyone else is being okay. Patrick usually goes through those moods."

But he then thinks that maybe EVERYONE can hate him as much as Patrick.

That's proposterus.

Nothing like that could ever happen.

Although with all the things he's seen. It could happen very easily.

The Krusty Krab then comes into sight of distance.

"I'll talk to Mr. Krabs then."

He comes in, business is booming as usual.

But how, he hasn't...

He looks in the kitchen.

There's someone else there.

Not Jim. But someone else than him.

He opens the door to Mr Krab's office.

"Hi, Mr Krabs."

"Hello, SpongeBob..." Mr Krabs pauses like Patrick. "You're going to ask me a question about my money?! That I'm not paying you enough?"

"No... not at all... All I'm saying is why have you replaced me?"

"Because you're not here all the time. And I need you, and you refuse. So, I decided to fire you, all in secret and quiet. To let you have time for yourself. Because you're useless to me. You never come in and I'm always waiting for you. So, I did the right thing lad." He explains to SpongeBob, bewildered by the actions of his boss.

Now his former boss.

Time to visit the Doctor.

She of course, was sat on a bench.

Waiting for SpongeBob.

She saw him and did the hand signal to "sit here with me."

He did.

"So... what's happening so far?" The Doctor asks him.

"Everyone's changed at the mention of my name." SpongeBob explains.

"Right. But anything else, Mr SpongeBob SquarePants?" The Doctor says.

Silence.

For a few moments.

"Gonna say something horrible now?" SpongeBob inquires.

"No, not really." The Doctor answers him. "Then we have something wrong..."

"And we can fight it!" SpongeBob says.

They get up.

"I need to do some stuff, SpongeBob." The Doctor begins to say...

"Okay then."

"But I'm going to need your full consent on this, I may have to nearly kill you to save you."

"You have my full consent, Doctor. Whatever you do to me is now in your hands. My life is yours." SpongeBob says.

SpongeBob is then trapped to a chair.

"Not so much this in mind." SpongeBob comments.

"I'm only getting started." The Doctor says as he straps him into a machine which is the chair. "Stole this from Torchwood. So, don't expect niceties from them. Ready...?"

"No."

"Well, you accepted it."

She switches it on, SpongeBob is hit by the electric current and the alien reveals itself inside of him.

The alien can only be seen by the Doctor.

 **"You have awoken me. Why would you do that?"**

"To save my friend."

 **"You're friend is long since lost. And here he is... an empty shell of himself."**

"So, SpongeBob's already dead?"

" **He has been since 6 months ago."**

"No, what?!"

 **"He died 6 months ago."**

"Why?"

 **"He felt alone, depressed as he mentioned you. I came to him and he allowed me to continue on. But he had to die to let me live and now my curse of his name is finally catching on."**

"Get out."

 **"What? You can't. There is no way you can."**

"Killers aren't allowed in my Tardis, except for myself."

The SpongeBob-Alien leaves as the skin of the Sponge is pealed off and he leaves forever.

The Doctor breathes heavily in her Tardis.

Now, she can't be trusted.

"I need to find someone that I can trust. And unfortately. I don't have that anymore. Damn. Looks like I'm going to be alone. This is going to be the hardest time ever, where I am at my most vunerable. The problem with that is no more chances. I'm going to need help from everyone I get. And that's weird for me."

The Tardis silently waits for the next destanation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
 **The first episode not to be on SpongeBob Fanon Wikia, because it's going to be non-SpongeBob and more Doctor from now on.**

 **Soz SpongeBob fans, I had to think of something for the rest of the series.**

 **THE GEEK - NOVEMBER 5TH.**


	32. S3E4: Spectres

**time travellers | series 3 | episode 4 | spectres  
**

 **PREVIOUSLY ON TIME TRAVELLERS:**

 _"Everyone's changed at the mention of my name..."  
_

 _"Then we have something wrong."_

 _"And we can fight back!"_

 _"Oh yes."_

 _"My life in your hands, Doctor."_

The Doctor stays in the Tardis all the time. Looking at the time rotor is most of her time in the place.

She's being dormant since SpongeBob left the Tardis.

Too dormant, to find that she doesn't go out. Not even to check the Earth. It's just all too silent.

Most of her days is walking around in circles in the main control room is what she does and can do to releave the pain that she has.

But sometimes someone could come in and help her.

 **"Hello Doctor." Someone that she knows whispers to her.**

"Lilly... you're back."

 **"Of course I am... Nothing ever changes and dies out."**

"Okay. Life stories... I know."

 **"What can I do?"**

"Something... I don't know yet Lilly. I don't think I'm ready yet."

 **"How would you think that you are ready?"**

"Something... an indicator!"

 **"What? A big red button saying 'Press this, Doctor and your depression goes away!'"**

"I meant something that I felt was like an indicator. Not a big red button."

 **"What's happened? Keep me up to speed."**

"SpongeBob was invaded by an alien since the day you died..."

 **"Yeah, I can understand about that. He's a bit weird..."**

"I wouldn't say that about him..."

 **"Well... he's different."**

"Yes, we're Time Lords... he is who he is. But however, it doesn't matter to discriminate him. He is more resonated to the Earth... what am I talking about? Why are we slanderizing him?"

 **"Because in some ways, he never did anything for us."**

"That's not true..."

 **"** _ **Is it Doctor?"**_

"You want me to tell you what you did to help us? You kept us together... actually, you got us together. And you helped us when the going went tough on some of the events. We all wouldn't be here if you hadn't met me... You're not as useless as everyone else says that you are. You should have been up here with us in respect, but I must have forgot that whilst traveling with her."

" _ **I know, she's another Time Lord. You had to take care of her incase the legend dies out on you, and you would never want to face that. It would be the stuff of nightmares for you."**_

"You're exactly right…It's hard just travelling by myself. But when she died, I couldn't face it anymore… I had to let go of someone. And it was you. But it was for good reasons…. I couldn't just do it and not have a reason for letting you go…"

" _ **But thanks for actually caring about me, even after my death."**_

"How would you know that?"

" _ **This is our spirits talking to you. Whenever someone dies, their spirit is allowed to talk to the person who wants them the most."**_

"So I allowed you two to talk to me?"

" **Fantastic, isn't it Theta."**

The Doctor smiled at the mention of her real name… which then gave her the motivation to finally start the adventures up again.

"I am the Doctor… and I am back!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **IT'SSS FINNNALLLLY BBBBACCCKK… and near my birthday too!**

 **Time Travellers is gonna continue a bit slowly as we reach the end to this final season. Sorry for any fans who wanted a Season 4 and 5! I wouldn't want to continue this on too long as it would start to get tiresome.**

 **But stick around because the next 9 episodes, it's gonna be a heck of a lifetime to go through.**

 **The Doctor is back, and so am I!**

 **Are you ready too?**

 _ **The Geek In Heaven ~ February 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017**_  
 **(2017? I'm a bit late!)**


	33. S3E5: Succombed to Hell

**time travellers | series 3 | episode 5 | succumbed to hell**

The Doctor, back on the adventuring side from her post-SpongeBob death depression is on the planet of Teracant having a cup of tea.

"Teracant, lovely place. I would stay here. And actually, I have all the time in the world." The Doctor comments. "Prehaps I'll camp out here a couple of days."

Something was rushing towards her as she fell asleep.

"Depends what a couple of days is to me... it could be worse or better."

They come as she is starting to go fast asleep.

And then... it changes her inside.

Something is happening.

Her whole body is changing... inside, her stomach had expanded inside; the mind was also changed to fit her new changes inside and her "ass" had enlarged.

The Tardis decided to bring her in and revive her.

"Ooo... what the hell?" The Doctor asks. "What happened to Teracant?"

 **You lost control of yourself.**

"Did I, Lilly?"

 **It was a bit funny... because the Tardis had to move places all by herself. But still, don't be too lazy.**

"I wasn't. I fell asleep and then... something happened."

 **Okay, but you alright now?**

"Suppose... Anyways, gonna watch some _Firefly._ Wanna join me?"

 **Maybe... Actually, I'll see you later.**

She fades away as the Doctor changes her own mind.

"Nah... trip to Earth. 'Cause I'm bloody hungry."

Flicking the switches, the Doctor tries to hurry the materliastion up.

"I've landed in..." (sniffs the air). "Yorkshire, 2007. The air... seems to be much cleaner than usual."

The Doctor then suddenly runs away from the Tardis. Something is wrong thought the Tardis.

"I'm sooooo... hungry. I need something to eat." The Doctor comments as she sees people, but a nice man; '25-27 by the appearence; glasses and slick brown hair. She walks to next to him.

"Hi, I'm new in town." The Doctor introduces herself to him.

"I'm already aquainted with it." The man tells her.

"I'm Jane, Jane Smith." The Doctor says her "name" to him.

"I'm Fredrick Balstar." The man introduces himself.

"I'm from down south, South London." The Doctor says.

"I from here, Jane." Fred says. "So, erm... what do you want to do?"

The Doctor thinks of a perfect idea.

"Let's get something to eat."

"Okay... What are you thinking of?"

"You."

Her toungue extends futher from her mouth and grabs a hold of him.

"What the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, Fred. Be ready for it." The Doctor says as she devours Fred. He fits through her gullet as he struggles to get out before the acid comes through to dissolve him. The stomach's acid gets through him quickly.

He has enough time to say his final words.

"I thought you were nice Jane... I thought you were..."

He dissapears.

His soul is allowed to be uploaded to the Tardis Matrix Bank as he is now a soul with the knowledge of the Tardis and the Doctor.

A companion that he could have been.

The Doctor now has a bigger stomach, which she staggers back to the Tardis for.

 **INSIDE THE TARDIS:**  
 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The Doctor wakes up from a hangover from the previous night.

"Oh, what the hell happened yesterday?" She complains as she gets up out of the bed and passes the nearest mirror to her. Then she backs up and has a closer inspection. "I've got bigger breasts?! How the hell?!"

Fred appears to her.

 **"Well, you'll be entering the side effects with the voreaphelia that you've had since Teracant."**

"What sort of side effects?"

 **"Exessive eating of people, bigger stomach with a weird digestion and bigger breasts."**

"Oh hell... what do I have to do?" The Doctor asks him.

"In the med-centre, there are some pills for this thing." Fred starts to explain.

The Doctor rushes over and finds them... she gets one and eats just one.

"God sake... I'm sorry Fred. What should I do?" The Doctor asks him.

" **You have one chance because I was only dead for less than 24 hours. Go back in time and you will be able to meet me before I was killed..."**

"I'll do it then, Fred. Sorry for your death."

 **"Actually, I'll be able to do one better. I'm going to give you the chance for you to go back to the moment that you accidently chosen the wrong path and proven wrong again."**

"Let's do it!"

The Doctor finds herself at the moment where she had chosen wrong.

"I'm from down south, South London." The Doctor says.

"I from here, Jane." Fred says. "So, erm... what do you want to do?"

The Doctor thinks of a perfect idea.

"I want to show you something... it's somewhere here."

"Okay. I'll come with you then!"

"Fantastic!"

The run together as the Doctor then turns around the corner.

"So what is this?" Fred inquires as he then looks at the Police Box.

"This Fred... is the Tardis. It's my home..." The Doctor says to him.

"This old police box?"

"Ahh... you've seen nothing yet!"

She opens the doors to a metaphorical Narnia for him. She's just smiling her face off at his reaction to seeing it.

"Unbelievable. Bigger in here, Smaller out there." Fred relays his reaction to the Doctor.

"Almost... But never mind." The Doctor tells him.

"This must be a time machine then? I thought they always looked like this on the inside. I have one place I want to go to." Fred says.

"Anywhere you want, Fred... it's all on me." The Doctor tells him.

"Here in... 50 years." Fred comments.

"Good enough." The Doctor says.

They laugh together as the Tardis leaves Yorkshire.

 **Authors Note:**  
 **Well then. New companion... you'll grow to like Fred. He's alright...**

 **I had a great birthday, by the way...**

 **Alright then, these next seven episodes will be a test of these two for if they fit or not.**

 **See you later!**

 **The Second Coming ~ Feburary 12th 2017**


End file.
